Dauntless Relationship Chronicles: Part 5 Heartbreaker
by missalohahula
Summary: Meet Shauna, a heartbreaker who thought all relationships were just too cliche. Meet Zeke, the one man determined to show her that not all relationships are the same. Find out what has been happening with Edward & Myra, Eric & Ana, Lauren & Peter, Will & Christina and even Four & Tris in the last part of Dauntless Relationship Chronicles. Modern day AU. Story 5 of 5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.** **  
 **I do not own the 'flirt' collection. Credit goes to that author as well.**  
 **The idea to combine the two is mine. All OC's are property of missalohahula.****

 **FYI: This story goes back and forth between Shauna and Zeke's POV. Their names in bold show when the POV changes.**

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles:** **  
 **Part 5: Heartbreaker****

 **Summary: You're the one who seems to have all the guys chasing after you. It's not like you meant to do so anyway. You don't even want to fall for anyone. You are content with being single and working. The dating life isn't for you, it's too cliché. So what do you do? You break every heart that comes your way. Deep down inside, you can't stand people getting hurt, yet you end up doing it because 'dating' and 'falling' isn't you. But what happens when you meet the one guy who ends up breaking your heart?  
Be reunited with Edward and Myra, the best friend of the hottest girl. Catch up with Eric and Ana, the good girl who looked for the positive that a bad boy had to offer. See what Peter and Lauren, the girl who turned a one night stand into a marriage, are up to. Get updated on Will and Christina, the girl who thought Cupid gave up on her. Hear from Tris and Tobias (everyone's favorite Divergent ship) along with the other characters to see just what's going on in the relationships of the Divergent fandom!  
Here is the final part to the Dauntless Relationship Chronicles. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

 **Shauna**

"I'm waiting for a friend," I stated again as I sent the fifth guy away for the night. No matter what happened or what I said, they continued to come over and asked me for a dance, my name, number, or anything else that drove them towards my table.

I'd always send them the wrong signal according to Cara and Lynn. Cara has been my best friend since forever and Lynn, well, Lynn is my sister who just so happened to be chatting it up with one of the men that I had shut down earlier that evening. Little did he know she was a little heartbreaker too. She broke as many girls' hearts as she did guys'.

"Yes I'm the bride's little cousin," she leaned forward showing her cleavage off to the unsuspecting man.

Our cousin Tori was finally getting married. She was someone that the guys would chase too. She was the one who always told us to never let a guy charm us or play us. Keep the upper hand, she advised. I couldn't believe that she was actually settling down herself now. I wrote 'traitor' on the card that I attached to the gift I gave to her.

"My feet are too sore to dance," I held up my hand before the next victim could ask me. Lynn shot me a look. "I think there's a sign above me that says 'I'm single. Ask me to dance.'," I rolled my eyes.

"I think you should take my favor as well," she handed me the silver clear through pouch with the rose quartz in them.

They were supposed to increase our love energy in our life. Since when did Tori believe in this kind of stuff? Really, this doesn't seem like the same cousin who told me that anything boys can do, girls can do better.

"You need it, sister," Lynn smiled before taking the hand of the man she was flirting with and leading him to the dance floor.

"She's not really interested in you," I shouted to the guy hoping to spare him but he didn't hear my warning over the dance music playing.

I know what you all are thinking, I just need to meet the right guy and I too would be settling down. Nope, that wasn't me. Even if a Henry Cavill look-alike came my way, I still wouldn't dance with him or give him my number. And if you're wondering who Mr. Cavill is, he is the man with the 'S' on his chest. I let out a sigh. Just then my phone started to ring.

"Cara, where are you?"

"I am out with Caleb," she squealed.

'He's just using you for your brain' I wanted to reply but did not. There must have been a reason why she decided to stay with him instead of coming to bail me out of yet another boring wedding.

"His friend, Uriah is in town," Cara added.

Now that is why she called me.

"We're heading over to the Pit. You should come with," she continued.

It was a Saturday night and I didn't have anything to do tomorrow. There was no way in the world I was going to stay here at the wedding reception. Lynn looked like she was going to have her own spot of fun. I glanced at the rose quartz on the table and got up quickly. I am not taking those things home. I didn't want to any more love in my life. I was trying to ward these men off.

"I'll meet you there," I told Cara and walked out just before I had noticed yet another male was heading my way.

Of course, being seated at the Pit just made my night worst. Cara and her punk supervisor who just slept with her for her ideas were not there and neither was the supervisor's single friend. I got hit on the second I sat myself down at the table.

The lights were flickering on and off in a hypnotic rhythm as the couples on the dance floor moved and swayed. I pulled out my cell phone again to text Cara who didn't respond. Alright, I'm giving her thirty minutes tops before I get out of here. Two men offered to buy me a drink. And both of those men were shut down. I glanced down at the heels I was still wearing from the wedding along with the short dress. I guess I was attracting attention showing off my legs the way I was.

Ten minutes down, twenty more to go. Just then I turned to my right to see a pair of alluring eyes full of mischief and wonderful lips that formed a wicked smirk.

"I'd ask if I could buy you a drink but you haven't touched the one in front of you. And I'd invite you to dance but I know you'll say 'no'. So let me just ask this one question," he leaned on the table I sat at. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing sitting alone at a bar, not drinking and turning down every guy that comes her way?"

 **Zeke**

Eric and his girlfriend had just left the Pit. I still couldn't get over it. Mean old, ex-con Eric Coulter had a girlfriend, a serious girlfriend. Even Edward had admitted his disbelief in Eric having a decent girl. The girl was sweet, too sweet for Eric and yet she had been with him for almost a year.

"Those are my office hours," Ana had gave me her card and then plugged in everything into her cell phone regarding my contacts. "You can still contact me after if you find something else that might pique your interest."

I sighed causing Ana to put her hand gently on mine.

"I mean it Zeke," she said. "If you need more time with the house, if you and your cousin need help with the bakery. Or even if you just want someone to hang out with," she shrugged turning to Eric who downed his shot and then lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You're volunteering your help not mine," Eric told her.

Ana tilted her head and with one look came the day that I never thought I'd live to see. Ana was the girl that Eric was madly in love with and would do anything for. As evidence on the matter, Eric let out a small breath and smiled at the girl.

"Ana is right, Zeke. If you need anything," he lifted the glass and then set it down for Edward to take and clean.

I was glad that Eric had encouraged me to have his girlfriend take over my grandmother's property issue. We were having trouble getting everything settled with the paperwork and having another realtor come in and help with everything was perfect for both my cousin and I.

"How are you holding up with everything," asked Edward just as I handed him my empty beer bottle and took a third one.

"It's just that," I sighed, "her passing is one thing. To give up that house is another thing entirely. You remember my grandmother's house," I smiled at him. "All the trouble we got in when we were kids," I asked.

"You, Tobias and Eric were the ones who got us in trouble. Will, Uriah and I were just innocent bystanders," he chuckled. "Where is Uriah anyway?"

"He said he was going to meet Tris' brother to discuss something about the bakery's finances," I shook my head. "I wanted to ask Will but he just bought out that other store."

"I heard he got a little 'marketing assistant' of his own," Edward smirked.

"Our little William has a girlfriend," I chuckled.

"That's what Myra heard from Tris," Edward replied. "Apparently she's one of Tris' old friends. First Eric, now Will," he added, "by any chance did you meet Lauren's husband yet?"

I shook my head. "I was invited to the wedding but," I paused and looked away.

"Your grandmother got sick," Edward finished. "Really Zeke, you heard Ana," he looked at me seriously. "If you and Uriah need anything while you're here just call us, any of us," he nodded.

"I'm actually glad that Ana could figure out all that paperwork, one less thing to think about. I just wish that we didn't have to close the bakery or sell the house," I let out a deep huff. Those were reminders of my grandmother's kindness, goodness, patience, understanding, comfort and all around love.

"Things could change in the next couple months," he shrugged before looking away.

As Edward went to tend to a customer I turned around and leaned with my back against the bar. That is when I saw her. She walked over to sit down on a stool with one of the few empty tables that was on the other side. Her dark auburn hair against that tight black dress, made my mouth water. It was like looking at Scarlet Johansson as the Black Widow. I pushed myself off, desiring to make my way over to her only to stop.

Another man had walked up to her. I looked at the two of them thinking that he may have known her but it didn't seem that way at all.

After he left yet another person came up to her. I made to stand closer so as to catch the conversation. He offered her a drink, even dropped a couple lines. That did not work on the girl. She seemed too smart or too disinterested to even pay attention.

She continued to look down at her phone as if she was waiting for someone. Her eyes continued to search out the entrance, either contemplating a getaway or desperately hoping her 'date' would come. Maybe that's why she shutting every one down.

"Hey," I tapped the third man to leave her, "is she taken or..."

"She just told me that the answer is 'no'," he shook his head and walked away.

There was only way to find out I suppose and boy with those legs, lips, hands, neck, and overall figure I definitely wanted to find out.

The second she looked at me, I smirked. She involuntarily gasped.

"I'd ask if I could buy you a drink but you haven't touched the one in front of you. And I'd invite you to dance but I know you'll say 'no'. So let me just ask this one question," I leaned on the table to see her suck in a breath. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing sitting alone at a bar, not drinking and turning down every guy that comes her way?"

 **Shauna**

His eyes held mine the entire time. He was definitely confident. Being tall and handsome must have added to it. He had a few tattoos on him and those beautiful lips made me exhale as they smirked.

I swirled the alcohol in my glass. He was right, I hadn't even touched it. "You've been watching," I smiled.

"You're hard to miss," he grabbed the other chair opposite me and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm waiting for a friend," I quickly said hoping he would depart as the others did.

He licked his lips, looked over his shoulder and then turned back to me. "Looks like there is a group of guys back there waiting their turn to speak to you. Why don't I join you while you wait for your friend so that I can keep you occupied and keep them away," he winked.

Nice one, I thought before smiling.

I could handle this. "Will it count towards your community service?"

He placed his hand on his heart, closed his eyes and winced a bit. "Ouch! Now that right there wounded me. I definitely need to sit," he pulled out the chair and sat down.

I bit my lip to hide the wide smile that was about to display for him. He really was adorably cute. I shook my head quickly and cleared my throat. No, I was not going to let that happen.

"I'm leaving in fifteen minutes anyway," I stated. "My friend is probably out with this guy," I waved my hand. "If she is not going to show then you can have the table."

He smirked and held out his hand. "Ezekiel Pedrad, but my friends call me Zeke."

His hand was firm and warm when I shook it. That would have been a good quality in a man if I had been looking.

"Shauna Rodriguez."

"It's nice to meet you Shauna," he replied. "So why not give some poor guy a chance and kill time while you wait? Do you already have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head.

"Let me guess, you are one of those who are too busy working to have time for a man?"

"Nope, I've got time or I wouldn't be here waiting for my friend who I think is blowing me off for her supervisor."

"You sound a bit upset, perhaps it is a bad breakup you just got through and your heart broken over it," he offered. "That has got to be it. You're not ready for a relationship or even a good time because of your broken heart."

I shook my head again. "Well, that is partially true. I did go through a bad breakup but I was not the one heartbroken over it. In fact I wish my heart was broken."

He scoffed. "You wish your heart to be broken?"

"It's too ridiculous to explain. Trust me," I looked down at my phone again and then towards the door.

"I love ridiculous," he smirked.

I wondered how to tell him without sounding like a total bitch with a stick up my ass. I've heard Lynn and Cara call me many things over the years and I had to admit that I always felt sorry for the guy. I had not 'buyer's regret' but 'relationship regret'. I looked over at the man across from me and sighed. Who cares? I'll never be seeing him again.

"I'm tired of being a heartbreaker," I confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter..._

 _"I'm tired of being a heartbreaker," I confessed._

He jerked back a little. "Wow, you've got to be joking."

"No, I'm not. It's really hard to break up with someone who likes you even after all the idiotic things you do in the relationship. I'm always, and I mean always, the one who calls it off. I just hate disappointing guy after guy."

"You hardly look like someone who is 'disappointing'," he acknowledged.

"Believe me, I do disappoint. I always end up being the friend without the benefits or the girl that is too good to take home to mom and dad. I don't subject myself to being the one night stand or even the hopeless romantic that waits around for Mr. Right. Instead I'm the one who breaks them and to be honest, it really sucks."

"It's sucks more than being dumped?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never been dumped."

Zeke spat out his beer and I watched it dribble down his chin for a brief moment before he coughed and wiped it away. He stared back at me as if waiting for me to say that I was joking.

"You're serious?"

I nodded.

"Come on, everyone has been dumped. In high school, I was the king of getting dumped." He smiled and pointed to himself. "Then I turned things around in college and majored in being the 'dumper'."

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds like you have a whole lot to offer women."

"See you can make a joke too," he pointed at me before drinking some beer. "I can't believe it," he said after a while. "You're telling me that no man has ever broken up with you?"

"Wow," I reached over and nudged him, "Are you saying that you believe I'm 'dump-able'? A moment ago you were saying that it seemed impossible but now..."

"You misunderstood," he waved his hand. "What I meant is that everyone has been the recipient of a broken heart. Even you included should have at least one guy out there who told you 'no' to commitment, taking the relationship to the next level or something along those lines."

I shook my head. "I've always been the one to be one step ahead of the game, so to speak. My cousin Tori always told me to be one up on the men, to never give in, to never fall for the charm or the lies," I stated. "So I've always ended things, not just for the sake of being the one to break up first but because there's nothing to keep me. I end up regretting the whole thing before it even gets serious."

"Call the scientist, I think I found the missing link on relationships," he turned around and pretended to shout.

"Oh be quiet," I shook my head and smiled. "It really is irritating and I do feel bad. There are those annoying phone calls from these guys, their friends, bosses, or parents. Some are sad, most are desperate and once in a while there are those who are downright angry. So you ask me why I'm not dancing with any guy or letting them buy me a drink or sit down with me," I pointed to his chair, "it's because there's no chance in it going anywhere."

"Why lead them on right," he played with his bottle before taking a long drink to finish it off.

"Exactly," I responded.

"I got an idea."

"What," I leaned a bit over to look at him intently.

 **Zeke**

She is really pretty. Forget that, Shauna is beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, or any other word that could think of to sum up being attractive. The girl could literally be on Maxim's top 100 list. After talking to her I realized that she was also confident, independent, humorous and uncommonly courageous for being who she was and standing up for what she believed in.

Why this girl, strike that, woman was looking for a broken heart was beyond me but it seemed like such a pity to waste the beautiful face on being eternally sorrowful.

"I can break your heart," I offered.

Shauna ended up laughing and then paused when she noted my serious expression. "Oh you're not joking about it?"

"I'm being serious actually," I put my elbows up on the counter top of the table. "The timing couldn't be more perfect. I have to leave in a couple months. You see, I don't live here. I just came into Dauntless to be with my grandmother."

"Grandma's boy," she lifted an eyebrow.

"I was," I smiled sadly and then looked down. "She passed away almost a month ago now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she reached out and touched my hand causing me to look up at her.

"It's okay," I nodded and she pulled back. "My mother and Aunt went back home leaving my cousin and I to settle everything, the house and the bakery," I shifted my head from left to right. "That is the hardest part of it all and everywhere I go," I looked over at Edward at the bar, "I'm reminded of all the happy memories. Anyways, I got a job starting on September 1st and both my cousin and I are hoping to leave before then."

"You're only here for the Summer," she noted.

I nodded.

"Again, I'm really sorry about your grandmother. It was rude of me to make that 'grandma's boy' comment."

"Honestly, it's okay Shauna."

"I don't know if I can do that now," she sat back in her chair. "You just lost your grandmother. If I dump you..."

I smirked and reached over to kiss her cheek. "I thought I was the one who offered to break your heart."

"Just because you're leaving town," she questioned.

"Like I mentioned earlier, I don't live here and I don't know if I'm strong enough to stay here with all the memories lingering around. I have a new job waiting for me and yes, I would end up calling things off because I'm leaving town."

Shauna let out a small giggle. "Let me guess, you're going to drop the typical 'I don't do long distance relationships' line."

"Actually, I don't."

"Oh," she looked shocked, "Why not?"

"That's a long story that I will tell you when we're a couple weeks into our relationship. Perhaps one night while we're under the stars," I looked up at the ceiling as she smiled and shook her head. "We'll talk about our disappointing pasts and reassure each other how much better we are off right now."

She shook her head. "You're still on that? It sounds like such a ridiculous plan."

"I'm all about ridiculous," I smiled as she blushed.

"What if you change your mind and decide that you want to stay with me? Then I'll end up dumping you and that defeats the whole purpose of your proposal, doesn't it?"

"Nope, like I said I start a new job in the Fall and I'm not giving that up."

"Really?"

"Yes," I leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "really."

Shauna pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly. "And if I get so annoyed with you before the couple months are up, that I have no choice but to dump you?"

"Won't happen," I disagreed. "I'm a great kisser."

"And apparently terribly arrogant," she nudged me playfully.

Without either of us noticing both of us were so close that I was able to whisper against her neck, "Trust me nothing is terrible about me."

Shauna turned and looked intrigued. Her body slowly leaned more into mine as she stared up at me. Just as I thought that things were heading somewhere and I was about to wrap my arm around her moving it away from the back of her chair, she stood up and gave me the bad news.

"Sorry but I guess I'll have to wonder about your 'terribleness'."

 **Shauna**

I truly wanted to give him a small chance. Zeke definitely is handsome and funny but thinking back to the plan that he offered, it was obvious that something like that would only be thought about when we're in a bar filled with drunken people. I looked to the left and noticed that the clock read twenty minutes pass the time I told myself I would wait for Cara.

"I have to go anyways," I added.

He gave me a small pout. "Are you sure? About the offer that is," he clarified. "I've dumped quite a few girls in my life. I even made a few cry. I'd give you a brilliant break up, one to write a book about."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I'm sure you would. But thanks for the offer."

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged. "Good luck finding a guy to dump you in the future. Although," he stood out of his chair and came next to me, "I can't imagine anyone would want to. You seem like a great person, Shauna," he reached for my hand and kissed the inside part of my wrist, smiled and then let it go before he walked back over to the bar.

That was charming and sent a small shiver through my body. His lips gently touched my cheek and my wrist in the chastest way possible and it made me feel like I was in a heavenly place. No, I quickly shook my head. I had to stay one up on men. I had to get away before it all came to nothing.

I took out my phone to call Cara and let her know that I was leaving. She had beaten me to it though. There on my cell was a voicemail from her.

 _Did you get my earlier message? Oh my God, Shauna! Caleb and I are dating now! He wanted to officially make us a couple after he got the promotion but he wanted to be with me so much and..._

My hand removed the phone away as she let out a small screech. This was so unlike Cara. Then again, she had been pining for Caleb for a while now.

 _He introduced me to his friend Uriah as his girlfriend, can you believe it? Uriah is in town for a couple months and I told him that I have a friend who is single. Hint, hint, I'm talking about you Miss Thing! You need to get out there. You need to start..._

"Hey there sugar."

I put the phone down and looked at the guy with his plaid shirt half tucked out of his skinny jeans and smiling at me before he drank some of his beer.

"Fancy a dance," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No thank you," I gave him a small smile and went to put my phone away and grab my keys.

Quickly a hand shut out and grabbed my forearm. "You think you're too good for us here," the guy's flirtatious smile was gone and replaced with a glare. "I have seen you turning down men all night. You're one of those girls that like to lead them on and then shut them down right? You probably get off on being a bitch to everyone."

Before I knew what I was doing, I turned my head to see Zeke by the bar eyeing out the situation. Apparently he knew the bartender who had motioned to someone who looked like a bouncer and was also observing the situation.

"That's my boyfriend," I pointed to Zeke. Upon seeing the guy turn to him, Zeke put on a smirk and nodded to the guy. "He doesn't really appreciate me dancing with other men and nor would he like them man handling me."

The guy quickly released me and wandered off. I rolled my eyes, let out a sigh and quickly motioned with my hands for Zeke to come over.

I could help but let out a giggle as he bumped into a chair trying to make his way over.

"Don't seem too eager Pedrad," called the bartender shaking his head.

"Look who is missing me now," Zeke said ignoring the mockery from the bar and focusing on me.

"If you're going to get cocky about this, then no I will not be missing you."

"So, what did you call me over for," he raised an eyebrow.

I looked a little past him and then back to his face. "That guy over there is under the impression that you are my boyfriend and it would look pretty awful if I didn't leave with you, so..."

"We _are_ dating then," Zeke smirked and took a step closer.

"Actually, I just don't want you to get into a fight. He looks like he has a lot of friends with him and despite you somehow knowing that bartender over there; I highly doubt that the two of you will be able to defend yourselves against the likes of them."

"You don't know me very well then," he chuckled. "My friends and I have been known to get into quite a few tussles back in the day. But if my honey bunny wants to leave," he started to put an arm around me until I took a step back.

"Let's get a few things straight right now," I pointed at him. "First, I didn't agree wholeheartedly to your nonsensical plan. Second, we will go out one date at a time before we decide completely if we're going through with this. Third, there will be no hands around my shoulders right now or any 'goodnight kiss' until after our date which will not be tonight. And finally, there will be no weird pet names."

"I get no 'goodbye kiss'?"

I stared at him. Did he not hear what I just said?

"You said 'goodnight kiss'. A 'goodbye kiss' is something different." I rolled my eyes. "Come on pumpkin, I basically saved you from Tarzan back there."

I turned to walk away causing him to reach out and grab my wrist gently.

"Shauna, I'm sorry. That was a little presumptuous," his face softened. "Let me start over," he said softly standing a little closer.

I inhaled deeply as his body came to stand just a couple inches over mine.

"I look forward to earning that moment from you and hope that our first kiss will be memorable for me and for you," he stared deeply into my eyes. "What do you say to dinner tomorrow?"

My head shook a little to get that dreamy state he induced in me out of my mind. How is it that he can just switch from arrogant banter to charming sentiments at a drop of a dime was beyond me. He kept his soft expression on me as I opened my mouth to reply.

"That sounds great."

Zeke took out the phone from my hands slowly, never once leaving my eyes until he looked down at my phone. He put his phone number inside and then sent a text to himself so that he would have mine.

"Now, allow me walk you to your car," he handed the phone back and held his arm out. "My friend's girlfriend was attacked last year around the block. The guy who attacked her was let out a week or so ago."

"That's horrible," I looked at him as we walked to my car. "He attacked someone and they let him go?"

"That's another long story, something that perhaps I could tell you a month into our relationship," he smiled.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you," I smiled back.

Zeke opened my car door after I pressed the alarm button to shut off and waited until I got in before he closed the door. "Goodnight, sweet Shauna," he said softly causing me to look at him. "I look forward to tomorrow."

He really knew how to lay it on thick but somewhere deep inside I was truly taken. I drove away and looked back down at my phone just to see a text.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shauna**

 _I drove away and looked back down at my phone just to see a text._

Quickly before I hit the freeway I slide my thumb over the screen to display the message. Please do not be Cara inviting me to hang out with Caleb's friend, I thought. But to my surprise it wasn't.

 _Drive safely. Send me a text to let me know you got home okay. - Thee handsome heartbreaker Zeke_

I rolled my eyes. Did he really need to put his name as that? Almost immediately after that I couldn't deny the smile that fell across my face. Not one, absolutely none, of my previous boyfriends ever made sure I got home okay or asked for a text or call to hear about my safety. Sure it was one step in the right direction but that name had to go.

I waited until I got home and called Cara first. I wondered how I could agree to such an idea as this 'relationship' without even being drunk. If things went sour, I was blaming Cara. Maybe I would even blame Lynn because she had to go and have fun at the wedding and leave her sister out in the cold.

 _I just got home. Thanks for checking on me. - Shauna_

 _BTW I changed your name. - Shauna_

 _You liked it and you know it. ;) - Zeke_

 _I'm glad you're okay. Sleep well. - Zeke_

He did it again. The whole joking arrogance and then the laying on of the gentlemen charm. This was going to be trouble. Not to mention that he didn't tell me to dream about him or that he'll meet me in my fantasies. I hated when guys were cheesy like that but he kept it simple when it needed to be. It was almost too good to be true and then I remembered that I met him in a bar.

The next day I pulled on another dress, after dress, after dress. I shouldn't have been nervous for our dinner date but here I was going through my closet.

What if I blow this?

What if he blows this?

To be honest, I really wanted this to work out or end how we both had originally planned, with me being heartbroken over him. I was tired of walking away constantly from every man.

I finally found a dress that was casual yet classy when I dressed it up with a sweater. I put on some brown boots to match the sweater and thought that this was okay. I needed to lighten up and have some fun. After all we both knew that this was ending, it was like booking a hotel room or even renting a car. And things like that were always fun.

Zeke had shown up right when he said he would with a half dozen roses. They were yellow roses too and I couldn't help but smile. Red would have been too romantic especially for a first date. I often dinged guys on that a lot. That was just me and how I felt and somehow Zeke knew or was able to put it together. Yellow was bright and friendly, something that I was hoping for.

"For you," he smiled and held them out.

"Thank you," I took them and headed to the kitchen. "Why don't you come in while I put these in a vase?"

I heard the door close but noticed he didn't follow me into the kitchen. Instead I heard his voice from inside the living room.

"This is a cute place," he called. "Did you clear out space in the top drawer for me already?"

I rolled my eyes as I arranged the flowers in my mother's small vase. "We might not be at that point."

"What makes you say that?"

I turned to see Zeke walking into my kitchen with my cat purring in his arms. Sighing, I looked away. That darn cat usually never came out to meet the guys I dated. They're working together, they always are. Man and beast, I thought.

"I could back out of this deal and dump you later on tonight," I replied.

"Unlikely. You seem like the kind of girl who sticks to her promises. Speaking about promises, I made one as well and I aim to deliver," he said setting my cat down and then walking over to wash his hands. "Where did you want to eat?"

"What do you mean, where do I want to eat? You didn't..."

"I made reservations for Italian," he said turning around and drying his hands with a paper towel, "Thai, Indian and Mexican. It's been a while since I was out here and heard about a couple places I wanted to try. But there was too much so I decided that you could choose. As you can tell, I'm up for anything. You decide," he finished softly and staring into my eyes.

Desperately I tried to hide my smile. _You decide_ was the part that made me giddy and I never get giddy. He knew what he wanted. But he was letting me make the choice and I never had been on a first date with any guy who was thorough and considerate.

"I feel like eating Mexican tonight."

"Mexican it is then," he nodded. He took my jacket and held it out for me, which only made my inner smile widen.

As we left, Zeke got on the phone to call only one of the other restaurants to cancel the reservation. He sent a text to one other person and I briefly wondered about the other two restaurants. All of that seemed to be forgotten once we got on our way. Zeke had held the door open for me, let me choose the radio station and pulled out my chair once we got to the restaurant. It was like there was a good behavior switch that suddenly flipped on once we left my house and started our date. Why couldn't all men have a switch like that?

"This is a nice place. I actually haven't been here before," I tucked a stray hair behind my ear before looking at the candle in the middle of the table.

"One of my friends was raving about it. He took his girlfriend here and she loved it."

"The one who was attacked," I questioned.

He looked at me before smiling and then shaking his head. "I forgot I told you about that. And no, it is not that friend. I can't actually believe that _that_ friend has a girlfriend in the first place. But the friend I was talking about is actually the bartender from the Pit."

I nodded my head remembering the guy with shaggy brown hair. Apparently he did know the bartender really well.

"He had told me about this place and well," he smiled up from the menu, "I felt like I wanted to try it before I went back."

We ordered a few dishes to share and try out since it was both our first time eating here. I couldn't decide on what I wanted and again, he decided we could try a little bit of everything giving me options.

"I'm sorry if I'm being indecisive," I apologized after the waitress left.

"Nonsense," he waved his hand. "How would you know what you like or don't like unless you give it a try?"

"You're right," I nodded. "I do have to give things a try."

 **Zeke**

I smiled over at her as she agreed with me. It seemed like her confidence was slowly disappearing and being replaced with a shy woman. I smirked before clearing my throat. It was obvious that she was getting nervous around me and that must have meant that my charm was working.

"So Shauna," I began, "what do you do for a living?" Hopefully that will make her comfortable.

"I'm," she started to laugh nervously. "I'm a photographer. I mostly do weddings and wildlife but I have done a few a sports shoots."

"Really," smiling I looked over to see her nod and then look down. "That must be fun. What is your favorite thing about your job?"

"Well, my parents actually didn't want me to do photography. They always thought that I would be a news reporter. I did a lot of that in high school," she looked up at tilted her head with uncertainty. "The high school newspaper and yearbook was my life. Then somewhere during University, I realized I didn't like being in front of the camera. My friend suggested that I get behind the camera and I fell in love with it, so yeah to me I think it is fun. I get to crash a lot of weddings and eat some free food and drink their wine."

We both shared a laugh.

"Coming from a heartbreaker, that is not surprising," I smiled before taking a sip from my drink. "You're not there to film the happiest day of someone's life, rather you're there to eat their expensive catering."

"You know me too well," she teased as we laughed again.

"What else do you like about your job?"

"There is the occasional College sports that I get asked to shoot which is exciting."

I watched her face light up as she delved into her passion for photography and the various things she got called to do whether for the local newspaper or for various magazines. She even spoke about doing a few photo shoots for a couple celebrities.

"You're kidding! You got to meet Chef Veronica Roth?"

Shauna titled her head. "I named a Sports Illustrated model and one of the Jenner girls and your mind automatically went to Chef Roth?"

"The Jenner's are overrated," I made a dismissal motion with my hands. "Besides my grandmother had Chef Roth come into her bakery a few times before she made it big. There's a picture of the two of them in my Grandma's office. There's a picture of a few people in her office, people who she knew would become something," I smiled. "Chef Roth apparently helped my grandmother patent her famous Dauntless chocolate..."

"Grandma Ruth's," she suddenly proclaimed. "Your grandmother is Grandma Ruth? Thee Grandma Ruth," she questioned as I nodded my head.

"You've heard of her?"

"Everyone who lives in this state knows of Grandma Ruth," she smiled and gave me a look. "She makes the best chocolate cake in all of Dauntless. Well," she looked down at her plate, "she used to. I'm so sorry, Zeke."

"It's okay," I reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I didn't think to put one and one together," she shook her head. "They talked about her passing and whether her daughter in laws would keep the business open."

"Well, my mom and my aunt decided to head back to Erudite where they grew up. And as mentioned before they left the house and bakery decisions up to my cousin and I," I sipped some water before letting out a deep breath. "I wish I didn't have to but someone has to do it."

 **Shauna**

"You must really miss her," I added as he nodded his head. "You must have been really close."

"We were. She encouraged me to pursue all my interests, no matter how ridiculous they sounded," Zeke shook his head. "I told my Dad that I was going to the Olympics," he chuckled, "and only my grandma believed me. I told them that I was going to become a rapper," he smiled and looked away, "and only she believed me."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. My heart was beating wildly for this boy who must have spent summers, Halloweens, Thanksgivings, Christmases, New Years and birthdays either in his grandmother's house or at her bakery. Now all of that ended for him. Now he and his cousin had the job of getting rid of the two things that reminded them of their grandmother.

"Tell me more," I whispered as he continued to talk of the woman he loved and lost over tacos and tortilla chips.

And that was what he did. He told me everything memorable about her, the good and the bad.

"My job let me take vacation to come out here and see her. But vacation time was running low and I had to go back home," he sighed. "My grandmother asked me to close down the bakery one night, the night before I was intending to leave. The reason why I brought up the picture was because as I sat in her office in the back of the bakery before closing up and playing that good old 1960s music that she loves," he chuckled, "I saw a picture of me and her in the office and," Zeke paused, the smile frozen on his face.

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is," he added. "Seeing that picture though is the reason why I called my job and told them I couldn't come back. My boss was a little upset but he said he couldn't hold my job open for long. I've been here a few months, not working."

That would have sent alarms going off in my head. Here I sat on a date with someone who was unemployed and a total grandma's boy. Those qualities weren't the best to look for in a man but this time, it didn't matter one bit.

"That's why I need to get back by September. My new job awaits me," he studied me before we continued to eat.

He cared that much about family and that struck me deeply. He knew the importance of being with his grandmother in her final days. This woman had been a source of encouragement for him throughout his life. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he took off without saying 'goodbye' or at least being there for his grandmother. They both had lost someone, for him it was his father and for her it was her son. That was probably another factor that endeared him to this matriarchal woman in his life.

"She raised you well," I stated as I ate some food also causing him to smile at me. To be honest, I meant that. It wasn't common to see a man who valued the concept of family.

The rest of the night was full of conversation about each other's teenage mayhem and stories of our friends or family. We had already finished our food and paid our bill yet continued to stay seated as we drank water, yes water, and shared laughs.

It wasn't until I noticed a waiter who started to clean up the tables around us that the restaurant had somewhat emptied completely, leaving the two of us in there.

"I think it's time to go," I sighed.

Zeke looked around and nodded, recognizing that it was indeed time to leave. The waiter smiled tightly at us but I knew deep down inside he was glad that we were _finally_ leaving.

My heart was beating wildly as we entered the car to go home. It was silent as I looked out the window. I felt Zeke's eyes on me more than once and knew he was probably wondering if I was okay. I wasn't.

This was the first time in a long time that I was ending a date where I didn't want it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter…_

 _This was the first time in a long time that I was ending a date where I didn't want it to end._

I knew he could feel the tension and I hated myself for it. What was wrong with me? Dinner was great, conversation was awesome, and the date itself was unexpected and fresh. So why was I getting all nervous?

We knew exactly when this would end. We could schedule a reminder on our phones or have a countdown initiated. This wasn't anything serious. This was leading towards a breakup like all the other 'dates' that I had. The only thing was that now I had a bad feeling that I didn't want it to be like all the others and I only went on one date!

He reached over and took my hand just before we pulled down my street.

"I had a wonderful time," Zeke said.

"I did, too. It went quite well for a first date," I surprised myself by admitting that out loud.

His thumb ran circles on the back of my hand and I shivered at the thought of his fingers tracing my body. I pulled away quickly and tried to look back out the window.

I noticed his reflection in the window as he looked over at me with a small disappointing expression. I wanted to hold his hand, too. I wanted to feel his touch. But this isn't how things were supposed to go. The date was supposed to be bad, like they all were.

Briefly I was surprised that he wasn't all over me. Most guys would have been. Maybe that's why I was so nervous. He was doing things that were out of the ordinary. This definitely wasn't the typical first date scenario that I usually experienced and it scared me.

We pulled into the parking lot in front of my apartment building and he hopped out to open my door and walk me to my apartment.

"Did you like the restaurant?"

"Yes, the salsa was divine," I let out a small giggle. Again what was this guy doing to me?

He continued to follow me into the elevator.

"We can try the Italian or the Thai place sometime later on," he offered.

I knew that he was trying to set up the next date. We waited in silence as the lady on the second floor got off the elevator.

"Or if you want to do something else, we can," he said after I hadn't said anything. "Just let me know if I'm being too forward. I can back off if that's what you..."

"No," I replied quickly turning to him. "It's not that Zeke. It's just," I sighed. "This date went well," I smiled and looked down shyly. "It went better than I anticipated and I just don't," I let out a deep breath.

"You don't know where to go from here," he finished.

I nodded and turned away because I knew it was true.

We talked openly and everything was just right. And even though there were certain things that confused me, in my head I had been playing out all these other circumstances that would come up and that would end in me breaking another heart. But nothing like that occurred tonight and it was a surprisingly overwhelming feeling.

Zeke slowly traced my arm causing me to turn, and then he placed his finger under my chin to look up at him.

"We don't need to rush this, Shauna," he smiled reassuringly.

This is so odd. Every guy wants to rush. We were on a deadline anyway. What did he think he was doing? Was he trying to see if I was certain about this or was he really looking to be a gentleman? To test him I put another question before him as we stepped off the elevator and walked towards my door.

"Do you want to come in," I got my keys out and turned back to him.

 **Zeke**

Do I? Definitely, I wanted to shout. I looked over her again from her heel strapped feet, up her long legs to that beautiful waist and knew I was going to regret walking away. Who wouldn't? Then I got to her eyes and saw her searching my own as if she was hoping that I would say 'yes'.

I let out a sigh. This date had gone so well and I knew that there would be so much more to come but right now I had to be cautious.

"Let's just enjoy tonight, Shauna," I touched her elbow and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can plan our next date."

Shauna smiled and took a step back as if in total disbelief that I had just turned her down. Believe me; I don't know where that came from either.

"Thanks, Zeke. Tonight was fun and unexpected," she smiled, cupping my cheek and then leaned up to kiss the other side. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered as she pulled away and walked towards her door.

I walked back to my car and almost pounded my head on the steering wheel. What the hell is wrong with you Zeke? You just walked away from _that_ , I thought looking back over at her apartment to see her glance out the window. She invited you in and you walked away. I let out another deep sigh and closed my eyes. Yes it sucked but like my grandma always said sometimes it's best to leave things baking in the oven just a little bit longer, and this thing with Shauna just needed a bit more time.

When I had finally gotten home, I had decided that during the course of the time we would be dating that I would prove to her that she didn't know everything about men.

I flicked on the lights to see Uriah staring at his cell phone on the kitchen counter.

"Waiting for a call," I asked going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"Planning on making one," Uriah responded.

"Is this about that nurse?"

"Pediatrician," he corrected me.

"Well is it," I ignored his comment and questioned again. Uriah let out a sigh.

"It's been so long since I spoke to her, three years and," he shook his head and started to pace. "When we came back for grandma, I wanted to call her but then," he stopped and I saw the pain on his face.

"You're thinking about the night that we saw her at the Pit," I pointed towards him. Uriah nodded in response. "That dude was probably just a douche, not a boyfriend," I added. "And besides you were the one who took off and..."

"I know what I did, you don't need to remind me," he huffed and then went to walk out of the kitchen. "Where did you go tonight, anyways?"

"Out with Tobias," I answered.

"Try again," he crossed his arms across his chest.

I didn't really want to tell Uriah about Shauna and me, especially since the whole thing would be ending by the time I got back to Erudite. I tried again to persuade him as to my whereabouts.

"What makes you think I wasn't with him?"

"For one, I was with Tris, Edward and Myra. Tobias joined us after he was done working late," Uriah eyed me out. "Second, you took the car and not the jeep. You always take the jeep with Tobias because you always talk him into doing something crazy. You took the car meaning that someone else was with you. And third," he walked over to me, "you smell like a woman."

I sniffed my collar and caught a small trace of Shauna's coconut shampoo.

"How do you know that I didn't change..."

"Come on Zeke," Uriah chuckled and then titled his head expectantly.

"Alright, I met a girl."

"And..."

"And we went to dinner," I shrugged walking out of the kitchen and hurrying up the stairs of our grandmother's house.

"There's more to the story here," he called after me.

"Well, I don't feel like sharing," I yelled back just as I reached the top and turned down a hall.

The next morning found Uriah and me on the outside patio with Eric, Will and their girlfriends. We began talking about mine and Uriah's plans over bacon, ham and cheese omelets, papaya and fresh apple juice from Ana. Seriously, where did Eric find her? She was too sweet. Of course I had to add in my grandma's famous Boston crème pie donuts that Ana somehow talked me into giving her the recipe. Christina wanted it too but Uriah said she couldn't have it.

"Really Will you don't remember Christina from Tris' wedding," asked my cousin.

"I do," Eric chuckled as his girlfriend nudged him in his side.

"Of course you do," Christina sneered. "Your piece of the wedding cake ended up in my hair!"

"Yeah, well you called me a..." Eric got cut off again by Ana lightly slapping his arm. "What," he turned to her.

Ana leaned up and gave him a small kiss. "Play nice."

"Where were you three years ago," asked Christina, "like the time Eric let his dog chew up my new Louis Vuitton!"

"Oh my God that was you," smiled Will. His girlfriend narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm just saying that I heard about it," he shrugged.

"I give you props Will," Uriah drank his orange juice. "I told Tris it was going to be impossible to get her dating someone."

Christina was about to open her mouth until I whacked Uriah in the back of his head.

"Really Zeke?"

"Yes, really," I eyed him up. "Don't mind him Christina. We're all glad that you and Will are dating. I'm sure the only reason why you were a snob is because we were idiots," I looked at Eric and Uriah who only rolled their eyes.

"But now they'll try harder to be nice, right," Ana turned in Eric's lap to look at him.

"Whipped," Uriah and Will muttered as Eric wrapped his hand tighter around his girl and kissed her nose.

I remember when Edward first brought Myra over to Tris and Tobias' house. She fit in nicely with the guys and even became close friends with Tris. According to Tobias, Ana had been a nice addition to the group too. Apparently Tris did not like any of Ana's sisters-in-laws (two of which were Tobias' ex-girlfriends from high school) and therefore they immediately bonded over that.

Tris was already friends with Lauren's husband from their childhood days and Tobias was a little uncomfortable with that. Christina though, I paused to look over at her. To us she was Tris' witchy friend. But she made Will happy. And like Ana said we had to try, especially for Will's sake. All of that made me think about Shauna.

"Excuse me, I need to make a phone call," I said standing up.

The phone rang and just as I thought it was going to go to voicemail, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Shauna, its Zeke. How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm good," she said and I swear I heard the smile in her voice. "How are things with you?"

"I have a meeting to attend to this morning," I looked outside, "I think it's about to wrap up but later on, I was wondering if you wanted to get a burger or something for lunch?"

There was a pause.

"I understand if you don't want to, I mean we did just see each other last night and..."

 **Shauna**

"I'd love to," I replied.

I wanted to tell him that I had been waiting almost all morning for his phone call. I wanted to say that I was surprised that he didn't call me to wish me good night last night after he left. Of course I refused to do any of that because I didn't want to admit that I was really enjoying spending time with him. He didn't force anything. He was laid back and relaxed. He was interested in family. He was just everything I wasn't expecting.

"Why don't we..."

I looked down at my phone as it started to beep. Of course Cara would be calling me now. She had all morning but she had to do it now, when I finally got Zeke on the line.

"Shauna?"

"I have another phone call but let's meet up at the Park," I offered. "We can get an ice cream and just hang out, if that..."

"That sounds perfect," he stated. "Let's say about lunch time," he asked. "I might bring one of my friends with me, if that's okay?"

"That's okay," I answered. Was this a double date?

I sighed and closed my eyes hearing the phone beeping again.

"I'm guessing your other line is still ringing," he chuckled.

"Yes it is. My friend, she's," I paused. She's trying to hook me up with her boyfriend's friend, I shook my head. "She's persistent."

"Well, I'll let you go. See you at lunch," he said.

"Thanks Zeke. Bye."

I let out a deep sigh and then pressed the button.

"Yes Cara?"

"Don't take that tone with me," her voice came over the receiver. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Well..."

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Cara responded. "So anyways, Caleb was saying that he is able to get his friend to come out with us tonight. He is a little reluctant to meet you but Caleb wants to cheer him up. Apparently he's head over heels about some girl and..."

"If he's head over heels over her then why do you want me to go out with him?"

"Because you are just as hopeless when it comes to dating, too," answered Cara.

"I am not hopeless. I keep my options open," I retorted. "And I don't know if I'll be able to make it tonight, alright? So don't plan anything."

"Where were you last night," she questioned suddenly.

"What?"

"I came by last night and you didn't answer. Where did you go?"

"Does it matter?"

"Were you on a date?"

"Maybe," I answered.

"Don't hide anything. Shauna, where were you?"

I didn't know what to say. I was out with some guy I met at a bar who said that he'll break my heart at the end of the summer because he doesn't do long distance relationships. Who am I kidding? I wasn't going to tell her anything. I didn't feel the need to, especially since things would be ending with him. Why introduce him to my friends?

"I was out and that's probably what I'll be doing tonight also. As I mentioned earlier, don't plan anything."

"But Shauna..."

"I mean it Cara! Don't plan anything."

Cara had texted me just as I parked my car at the Park to let me know that she did set up the blind date between me and Caleb's friend. I was just about to text her back as I looked over out of my window to see Zeke sitting with a girl under a tree.

She smiled and laughed at something he said and I felt a small sting of pain. No, I shouted in my head. This is not happening to me. This is totally not happening. Shut up, I yelled at myself. Why was I feeling all torn? Was that part of his plan to break my heart? Well, too bad Zekey boy! I got out of my car and walked briskly over towards him. I was about to show him that I was in no way affected by this.

Just as I got close a huge dog barreled into the girl. "Good dog," I smiled.

Okay, maybe I was feeling something for Zeke and didn't want that other girl around.

I continued to walk closer and then another guy came up patted the dog and twirled a football in his hands. Zeke got up and ran a distance before the guy threw it towards him. He leaned down and kissed the girl and then took off after Zeke. Wait, what is going on?

The girl turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, are you Shauna?"

"That depends," I eyed her out but she stood up and continued to smile sweetly.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Ana," she extended her hand which I shook. "This animal here is Rocky," she patted the dog that came to sit next to her. "I hope you don't mind, Zeke invited Eric to come along and," she looked back at Zeke and the other guy who I can only assume is named Eric, "Rocky and I came with him."

"Well, Zeke did tell me he was inviting a friend," I answered. "I just didn't think it was going to be like a double date or anything," I looked uncertain.

I wasn't going to tell Cara about him and yet here he was introducing me to his.

"I think if Zeke did a double date, he would have chosen something nicer," she leaned in, "and probably a better couple than Eric and I."

"Well," I shook my head as we made our way back to the tree where a blanket was spread out. "Tell me why you and Eric are a bad couple."

"We're not really a bad couple," she replied. "I'm sort of new to their group of friends. Eric and I have been dating for a little over a year. I've only known Zeke for about a few months. He could have chosen one of his friends who is married or something like that. I can't tell you much about him, if you know what I mean."

"I do actually," I nodded. "But this is the best because you won't try to win me over with feeding me exaggerated depictions of Zeke. I mean you would tell me if he was a convicted criminal, wouldn't you?"

I let out a nervous laugh but she only smiled slightly.

"Eric just got off parole when we started dating," she commented as I gulped and looked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shauna**

 _"Eric just got off parole when we started dating," she commented as I gulped and looked away._

I meant it as a joke about Zeke but now that I had said it and the way that Ana had sighed made me feel like a total witch with a 'b'.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," she smiled at me and then turned back to the guys. "He made a mistake, he did his time and now he's moving on. I've always told him that a past shouldn't control his future."

The girl's smile held nothing but forgiveness towards not just what Eric did but about my little attempt at a joke. I was just trying to ease the tension and yet somehow I made it worst. Then again, something told me that this girl wasn't going to hold it against me. She forgave her boyfriend for…

"Oh my God, you were attacked in the mall parking lot," I grabbed her arm tightly as if a lightbulb went off in my head.

The dog stood up and growled softly at me causing my arm to retreat.

"Rocky, sit," she commanded and he listened. "Sorry, he's just protective of me. And yes I did get attacked in the parking lot. How did you..."

"Zeke walked me to my car and told me that his friend's girlfriend had gotten attacked and her attacker was let go," I responded. "I hope I didn't... I mean I didn't mean to come off as..."

"Its okay, Shauna. I guess that's why Eric and even Rocky," she scratched the dog behind his ear, "constantly watch over me."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"The charges against him, the guy who attacked me that is, were dropped because of Eric's record," she said shaking her head. "Someone attacked me," she looked away. "He could have done so much more to me if Eric and Rocky didn't show up in time and," she turned back to me. "And the guy's defense was that Eric, someone with a criminal record, had attacked him."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I shouldn't be telling you all this. You're supposed to be on a date with Zeke and I'm kind of telling you this silly story about myself and my problems."

"No, don't downplay your attack. I can't believe the justice system we live in where they would neglect a woman's psychological, emotional and physical welfare and let a known attacker roam free," I started which caused her to let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I get kind of worked up about that sort of thing."

"It's okay. Eric was upset about the whole thing. He felt it was his fault that the guy got off but I don't blame him."

"I don't either. He saved you and besides it's the system," I took a deep breath.

"Thanks for feeling do adamant about it. You only just met me and yet…"

I shook my head. "I just can't believe that someone who attacked you got away just because," I paused and looked up. "I'm guessing they counter charged Eric?"

She nodded. "They did but Eric's dad, surprisingly, came to his rescue. Eric had the charges against him dropped. So I'm glad we got justice on that side of things. We thought for a moment that they would press charges against me."

"Whatever for," I questioned. "You were the one who was attacked and…"

"I punched the guy after Eric had got him away," she smiled.

"That's brilliant," I added which we both laughed about. "You know my cousin Tori and my sister Lynn would tell you to sock it to the guy's lawyer too. That's just wrong," I shook my head. "Just because of your boyfriend's past, they basically diminished the fact that you were attacked."

"I know. The thing is, Eric felt bad all over again about what he had done but his friends," she nodded towards Zeke, "including myself constantly tell him that the main thing is that he saved me and I'm safe now."

"Did you think of taking self-defense classes or anything like that?"

"I do actually. My father signed me up at the Wu center in high school. I've been going there ever since. The program really is the best. Well, they are better than the centers that my brothers had all signed up for," she finished.

"You're kidding? Do you still go to the Wu center?"

Ana smiled and shook her head.

"My cousin Tori and her brother George," I smiled too, "they own the place."

"Tori Wu is your cousin?"

"Yes, well, she's Tori Pheifer now," I rolled my eyes. "She got married a week or two ago."

Ana opened her mouth to say something only for both of us to turn and look up.

"Hey you made it," a voice interrupted us.

 **Zeke**

"Is that the girl," Eric tossed the ball to me and then nodded back to Ana sitting under the tree.

There she was sitting down next to Ana having a conversation with her. I would have asked Tobias and Tris to come along but somehow I thought that bringing a married couple would be too much for Shauna and I. It would have been too much, too early. And Christina knew a whole lot about things that me, Uriah, Tobias and Eric did.

Instead I chose Eric and Ana to come along. Ana would not talk about anything besides me and Eric, as much as he acts like a punk, wouldn't make this as big as it was.

"Why again was I invited," he asked as if reading my thoughts.

"You're saying that you didn't want to come here," I eyed him out before throwing the ball back to him.

"No," he replied running back a little and then throwing it back to me.

"Are you afraid about your girlfriend falling for me?"

Eric eyed me out as I started to chuckle.

"Or are you just apprehensive to meeting new people," I offered.

"I'm the criminal, remember," Eric chuckled. It was what Christina had called him at the wedding, "The con, the felon, the _lowlife_."

"Eric, you know that we've moved on from that. Ana isn't bothered by it. Why…"

"It's the same reason why I felt that Tobias shouldn't have invited me to his wedding or made me one of his groomsmen. It's the same reason why I'm wondering why you went and invited me to meet some girl that you've been seeing," Eric explained. "If she acts the same way Christina did, no," he shook his head. "She probably is going to act the same. They all do. So I'm going to apologize ahead of time…"

"Seriously stop making yourself feel guiltier than you already do, Eric. I'm pretty sure that's not even going to come up and if it does, Ana will jump in and defend your honor," I rolled my eyes. "You have to admit that you're wrong about one thing. Not all of _them_ act the same," I nodded towards the two girls.

"I don't know what I did to deserve her, man. She's," he paused and then looked back at them. "I think she's the one."

"Wait," I looked at him pausing as I let my hand drop. "Did you just say what I think you said? Dude, Eric Coulter is totally in lo..."

"Shut up and throw the ball."

I chuckled before letting it launch. We continued to throw the ball in silence until I cleared my throat and looked at him seriously.

"You two are real."

Eric eyed me for a second. "What did you just say?"

"Myra is funny. I can see why Uriah doesn't mind hanging out with her and Edward all the time. Inviting Lauren, I don't know," I shook my head. "I was the one who gave into dating her in College, remember? What do I introduce her as? Hey, this is Lauren, my friend who turned girlfriend who turned back into my friend because I would flirt with other girls while we were dating?"

"Perhaps leave out that last part," Eric laughed.

"I couldn't look at Lauren as a girlfriend and you all knew that."

"It's the whole reason why we always told her that we were 'just friends' or that we would be her 'brothers'," he emphasized those words. "You were the one who had to go and figure out if it would work."

"And obviously it didn't," I conceded. "Either way, things have been awkward. She didn't even hug me at my grandmother's funeral. Oh but she hugged Uriah the longest, that bastard." Eric chuckled. "I know that Tobias and you met her husband. I haven't really been around her husband enough to form a concrete opinion about him. And Christina well," I stopped and Eric shook his head.

"She just doesn't like me or Lauren or her husband," he responded.

"All of those reasons are why I don't know if I could bring Lauren or Will out here."

"What about Tobias?"

"He and Tris are too real."

"Too real," he arched an eyebrow at me.

"As is too real, too married," I finished. "I don't want to scare her."

"So you bring the ex-convict and his girlfriend who is too good for him," he chuckled. "Is this to make you look good?"

"No, I told you. It's just to keep things real, keep her comfortable. I don't want to overwhelm her. I didn't really want her to meet any of you."

Eric gave me an incredulous look.

"It's not what you think. It's just that," I shook my head. "The situation is hard to explain. I just wanted to give her a nice boyfriend experience."

"You're just as taken with her as I am with Ana," he smirked. Eric turned to them. "She is a looker." I grunted causing him to look my way again. "Of course she's not my type and I'm..."

"I know, I know, you're madly in love with your sweetheart."

"I didn't say I was in love."

"Dude," I threw the ball his way, "you don't need to say it. We can tell how you feel about her because it is written all over your face. It's evident in all your actions and words towards her. It's a little sickening really."

"Seriously Pedrad, shut your mouth," he threatened causing me to laugh.

"Come on let's head over before she falls in love with your girlfriend too," I teased as we started walking over.

I did have a hard time debating on whether or not to invite Eric or anyone for that matter. It is true what I told him though. I felt comfortable knowing that Eric and Ana wouldn't make anything about this awkward. Uriah would be flirting with Shauna, that's just how that little punk works.

As we got closer, Shauna and Ana seemed to be conversing about something that made both of them smile. I couldn't help but smile too. Shauna just seemed to come in to my life at the right moment and I wasn't sure if at the end of this summer I would be able to let her go.

"Hey, you made it."

They both turned towards us, still smiling.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Eric, this is Shauna," I looked at Eric then turned back to her. "Shauna, this is one of my friends Eric. I see that you met his girlfriend, Ana."

"Yes, we were just talking about the Wu center."

"Ana takes a couple classes there, self-defense and Zumba," Eric answered looking at Ana for confirmation which he got in the form of a nod.

"George really is awesome," Ana turned to Shauna.

"He is," Shauna agreed. "They keep trying to get me to go. But Lynn goes all the time."

"I know a girl named Lynn. She sometimes leads the self-defense class," Ana said.

"That's my sister," Shauna leaned in to Ana, "If we're talking about the same Lynn. Wait, did she try to hit on you?"

"She did," Ana smiled before they both started to laugh.

"Then that was definitely my sister."

That caused Eric and me to look at one another and then back at them. I'm guessing Eric has to worry about girls hitting on his girlfriend too when she goes to her classes.

 **Shauna**

Ana really was a delight. And truth be told, I did like that she didn't know Zeke all too well because she wouldn't force an opinion of him on me or influence my decision about his past reactions with women. I wouldn't mind meeting his other friends' girlfriends but for now Ana was okay.

We talked a bit more just to ease conversation until Zeke and Eric had somehow pulled out their coolers and we began to have a picnic. Zeke and I sat close to one another as did Eric and Ana. The one thing that I was thankful for was that Ana and Eric weren't all over one another.

"I hope this is okay," Zeke whispered cutting the conversation to a more private one between him and me.

That deep voice is the type of sultriness that inspires phone sex I thought. I shook my head, scolding myself before answering him.

"This is fun actually," I looked down.

"After we eat, I was thinking that we could take the ferry around the lake," he offered.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," I replied. "Were Ana and Eric joining us?"

"About that, I hope you don't mind that..."

"I don't," I leaned a little into him. "She's not overly cheerful like some girls and she's not a total stuck up like I thought she would be." Zeke eyed me out for a minute. "You do know that she is a _Summers,_ right? I only realized it after she started talking who she is."

"She doesn't act like that. She's delightful and engaging. And Eric, well, he plays it safe. But once you become friends with him, he's loyal and definitely someone who you can count on in a tight jam."

"Then I wouldn't mind being with them at all."

And I meant it. Ana and Eric shared quick kisses, small touches and short glances in front of us. It was enough to let anyone know that they were into one another but just enough also so that it wouldn't make anyone queasy or look away shamefully with their public displays of affection. That's something I didn't really like seeing. Those cutesy couples who were all smiles and stuffing tongues down each other's throats make me want to hurl.

The food was great. Zeke had made the fresh bread to use for sub sandwiches. Ana had brought all the fixings. The bread was to die for and I ended up eating another piece and dipping it in that sauce that Zeke had also made. There was also a wonderful apple pie from Grandma Ruth's.

"Did your grandmother teach you how to make this too," Ana eyed him out.

"Yes but this is one recipe I won't be able to give out," Zeke winked at her.

"It's a good thing you don't know how to make this pie," Eric told Ana. "I'd be asking you to make it all the time."

"Kind of like how we used to ask my grandma to make stuff for us all the time after school," Zeke smiled.

"What was your favorite thing that Grandma Ruth made," Ana asked turning to Zeke.

That was another plus to having Ana and Zeke's friend, Eric along with us. Ana was going to ask questions to keep the conversation going because she wanted to know about her boyfriend's friend. As she mentioned, she was new to the group and I liked that we were both learning to go with these men who obviously had known one another for a while.

After we had finished there, Zeke and Eric led us to the ferry and we enjoyed a ride around the lake.

"How was lunch?"

"Honestly, I think I'd date you just for the food," I smiled making him laugh. "Seriously though Zeke, the food was amazing. It was _almost_ good as Grandma Ruth's," I added making both of us laugh. "I can see that your grandmother taught you well."

"Thank you," he offered me an appreciative smile. "It is a pretty awesome compliment to be told that I cook or bake as well as her."

It was a few minutes of casual conversation as the ferry went around to the other side of the lake when I realized that Eric and Ana were sitting on a bench in the back with Rocky resting at Eric's feet.

"I'm glad that you brought you friend and his girlfriend along. It sort of took the pressure off of this who thing, you know," I turned to Zeke who ran a gentle hand down my arm.

"I didn't want you to be overwhelmed," he whispered and moved to stand closer in front of me. Our bodies were so close. "Is this okay?"

I looked up to his face and our eyes met. I wanted to tell him that this wasn't enough. I wanted him to stop playing a gentleman because it was clouding my mind and confusing me. This was our second date and if I made it that far with a guy, they had already made a move on me. Zeke didn't and I was both loving it and loathing it.

"It's more than okay," I replied softly as he ran a hand down my cheek, before pulling back slightly.

Zeke and I shared the occasional glances and smiles in between conversation. We arrived at the other side of the lake to the spot where the playground was and just did goofy stuff together. We sat on the swings, went down the slides and even challenged Eric and Ana on the monkey bars. Surprisingly, Ana and I beat out the guys.

It was a fun, carefree date and something I had never done. The whole time I had lived here, I never went to this park. The trees, the playground, the lake, everything was just perfect.

Again as we said goodbye, Zeke kissed my cheek and said he would call me tomorrow. It was still chaste and I was shocked to see how much I really wanted him to speed things along.

We had grabbed a movie sometime in the middle of the week and were joined yet again by Eric and Ana.

"I hope you don't mind."

"Zeke you need to stop apologizing for inviting your friends," I told him as I dug into the popcorn box. "I like Ana. She's cute. And I know that you don't have that much time with your friends since you'll be leaving soon."

Zeke looked down sadly and then let out a deep sigh. "I understand that we both know this is going to end but can we just not talk about that until much later."

"Of course," I agreed leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I just don't want you to feel that I'm putting too much time on my friends before spending time with you. I didn't intend to come off as someone who neglects their girl or…"

"Zeke," I put my fingers to his lips, "I understand. I really do," I whispered just as the movie started. I pulled up the arm rest and snuggled close into Zeke as we watched the movie.

He was tall and built and nothing but warm feelings radiated off of him as I stayed tucked into his side. The movie night was fun and the good night kiss still as modest as I knew it would be.

Later on in the week we met up with another friend named Edward and his girlfriend Myra. Eric and Ana had joined also and the six of us went bowling. It was guys versus girls and I found myself having fun once again. Myra was different and full of witty remarks that kept Zeke on edge and made me laugh.

Again Eric and even Edward kept the PDA with their girlfriends to a minimum. Most of my time was spent with the girls making fun of the guys. It was as if I could be friends with them for a long time, despite the fact that Myra and Ana were a couple years younger.

"You having fun," Zeke asked me as we watched Eric and Ana bicker over who was going to pick up the spare.

"I am. I enjoy your friends, Zeke. I really like this."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I just feel bad because I don't want you to meet my friend. She's a little, no," I shook my head, "she's a whole lot of persistence and nagging."

"Don't feel bad," he rubbed my shoulder. "This is about you, us," he reminded me.

"It is," I nodded.

Again, he took things slow with me and left me at my apartment with just a kiss on the cheek. It was obvious if I wanted things to move along that I would have to make the next move.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he whispered and I would shudder.

His voice really was made for phone sex. And those lips as they brushed against my skin were intoxicating. I couldn't wait to see what else they could do. I swear with all those naughty thoughts, I had to change my panties when I got into my apartment.

Zeke continued to stay true to his promises of calling me the next day or saying he would text me when he would.

"He keeps his word," Lynn noted as she and I ate lunch together after she had finished classes a couple days after I had gone bowling with him.

I finally caved today and decided that I needed to tell someone about my feelings towards Zeke. He had been here for three weeks. We had been on four dates and now he had invited me to dinner at his grandmother's house the next weekend.

"He does," I smiled. "He can be so fun, so carefree," I listed. "He is sweet and endearing and," I laughed at something he told me on the phone earlier that morning. "He listens to me, like genuinely listens. He talks with me. He doesn't shine the light on my faults. He just… He's just," I couldn't think of the word so I just kept smiling.

"What's going on, truly," asked Lynn. "You're usually not this happy after the fourth date."

"I know right," I slammed my hand down on the table. "Usually I have a list of reasons why things weren't working out. Different political views," I named.

"A voice you can't stand," Lynn scrunched up her face. "Remember that musician who…"

"Don't remind me," I waved my hand.

"Then there was the lawyer with bad manners," Lynn started to tally them up on her fingers.

"He was more obsessed with my clothing and appearance than anything else."

"Or the guy who lectured you on your diet habits," my sister smirked.

"He was insensitive. Just because I ate things that weren't organic, I was unhealthy and filled with too much by products and chemicals. He called my body a brothel for debilitation," I snarled as Lynn started to laugh, "A breeding site for filth!"

"That was more than insensitive Shauna and you know it. Ooh," she clapped in delight. "What about the one who said your boobs opened his eyes," Lynn shook her head.

"He called them a cure for a particular itch he had. Such a pervert," I shook my head.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't have gone so far as to call your boobs spectacular. I mean I've seen better. You're a, what, D cup now," she stared at my chest.

I leaned over and whacked my sister's shoulder.

"What about the one who bombed your bathroom," she said after we had stopped laughing about the boob guy. "Your toilet was clogged for days!"

I shook my head. "The smell lasted for weeks."

"Argh," Lynn made a disgusting sound. "Or what about the time you woke up from sleeping with one of them to find out that you were in Power Ranger sheets?"

"I didn't even know that people still have that show on," I told her. "Then I wake up to find that my bra, my lucky red bra is stuck under back which is lying on Power Ranger sheets! He still lived with his parents. She made me breakfast the next morning. She heard us the night before," I continued.

"Did you call him a cobra," she teased.

"Oh no but he did say that I looked like a peach. That should have been a tip off right there!"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad," she protested. "Sometimes you do over exaggerate things just so that you can get out of the relationship."

"That's what I'm talking about," I pointed out. "Everything with Zeke is just different."

"See that's how I know that something is going on. You're going to his house, to have him cook dinner for you and you don't have a list of defects. All I've heard you tell me is good things. By now you've come up with some odd reason to end things and you're breaking their heart. Right now," she shook her head. "Let's try to think of something that is wrong with Mr. Perfect."

"There's really not that much to think of. I mean I don't like that he's unemployed but it's not without reason. And yes he doesn't have his own place at the moment but that's also not without reason and," I put my head in my palm. "I am in serious trouble, Lynn. I'm doing the complete opposite with Zeke and there are all these reasons why it would work out," I told her honestly.

"Maybe it will."

"No," I shook my head. "It won't."

"Why not," Lynn questioned.

I didn't tell her and something told me that I probably never would. Zeke was leaving and silly me, being the overconfident heartbreaker thought that I could handle another man who failed to deliver. Yet here was Zeke meeting a lot of my expectations and a lot of it was natural for him.

The weekend came where I was going to have dinner at his grandmother's house. When I pulled up to the address he gave me, I had to check it a couple times to make sure. The house was magnificent. It was an old charming Victorian house with large balconies and a huge yard.

I walked around the front a bit admiring everything until the door opened.

"I was wondering if you got lost," Zeke smiled.

I smiled in return and shook my head. "I just was enjoying the house. I can see why you and your friends came here often, besides spending time with your grandmother. This place is breathtaking, Zeke."

"It is," he looked around and then held a hand out for me. "Well, shall we?"

I took his hand and let him pull me up the front porch and in to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter…_

 _I took his hand and let him pull me up the front porch and in to the house._

There was an aroma of sugar and spices that hit me immediately. It smelt decadent in here. Zeke held out a small bouquet of carnations from him grandmother's garden and said they were for me.

"It smells wonderful," I noted.

"Thanks. I just finished the dessert. Did you want to eat first or receive a tour of the place," he offered.

"Can I look first," I smiled as he smiled back. "This place really is breathtaking, Zeke."

"I'm glad you like it. Here, mademoiselle," he held up his arm.

I placed my hand in the bend of elbow as we walked in various entertaining rooms, patios, balconies, hallways and even the grand stair case. It was an enchanting place and one that I could see him and his friends running around when they were younger. When we arrived at the top he told me a story of how he, his cousin and their friends would slide down the banister when the adults weren't looking.

"I fell off once. My cousin fell off numerous times and yet we still did it," he chuckled.

I ran my hand across the polished wood. "Can I try?"

"Sliding down the staircase," he smiled, "of course you can. I'll wait for you at the bottom."

I swung my legs over the railing and slid down just before he hit the last step. He turned just in time and welcomed me with his strong arms. We were both laughing as Zeke held me bridal style. He settled me down and I knew that my patience had waned on being properly kissed. I looked up at him and the moment was too perfect to pass up. Zeke must have known too.

His fingertips traced my cheek and then my jaw, until he placed in on the back of my neck pulling me closer. "How do you feel about kissing on the fifth date?"

"I feel that it's been long overdue," I told him.

"I wanted to make sure you were on board before I pushed things."

"I've been on board for a while, Zeke," I whispered as he titled his head and brought his mouth to mine.

I knew the kiss was meant to be soft but it ignited a deep passion in me. I took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him deeper into the kiss until a groan left his mouth and a moan departed mine did I realized that we were both pressed tightly against one another, my leg hooked around him with his hand gripping onto my thigh.

We pulled back for air only to let out small laughs and rest our foreheads together.

"That was definitely long overdue," he said lifting a hand to touch my face.

We stayed silent as he held me and rubbed his nose or brushed his lips against my check, neck or shoulder. I let out a contented sigh and kept my arms wrapped around his back, running lightly in his shirt every so often. Zeke finally pulled away completely and took my hand in his.

"Dinner," he smiled.

"Dinner," I nodded before he leaned down and kissed me gently again.

The marinated pork chops were divine. It was not dry at all and the sauce was not overwhelming either. And the spaghetti was to die for. It was creamy with the right amount of cheese and herbs. The salad was the only thing he admitted that he purchased from the store in a bag which I told him was okay, especially since he made another wonderful Grandma Ruth's desert. I swear I let out a few moans with every bite.

"Tonight was spectacular Zeke," I smiled as he poured wine into my glass as we sat on the back patio.

Zeke poured him a glass and then leaned back allowing me to rest against him as we looked out into his grandmother's back yard.

"Dinner, desert, the house, the company," I looked up at him as he leaned down and gave me another sweet kiss. "Best date," I smiled into the kiss.

"It is, isn't it," his lips moved to my neck and I sighed.

I moved closer onto his lap as he continued to lightly kiss my skin. His hands danced up my side, around my waist, brushed up against my butt or my breast in the most innocent way I thought possible. All of it just made me want more. He was still taking his time though and it was killing me. Were we only going to share kisses and light touches?

As if to contradict me, he bit lightly on my shoulder.

Maybe it was because I had been deprived of romantic gestures or hadn't been with anyone sexually in a while. Maybe it was just the fact that he was so tender with his kisses and touches. Maybe it could be that he whispered innocent pretty things into my ear. Maybe we were both feeling something for the other and just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"May I," I felt his fingers play with my dress strap.

I moved back and stared into Zeke's eyes as I slowly moved the strap away. Zeke gently ran his fingers over my skin and I forgot just how much this could feel so good. Either that or Zeke and I just had that much chemistry working for us.

Whatever it was, I found myself taking Zeke's shirt off as I straddled him shrugging out of the top of my dress to expose myself on his grandmother's porch swing with the moonlight dancing above us.

"Shauna," Zeke pulled back just as out of breath as I was with his intimate touches and sweet kisses. "It's too soon."

"No, it's not," I replied.

"Shauna, maybe we shouldn't…"

"I know Zeke," I told him running my hands slowly against his chest, admiring the contrast of my fingers to his skin. "I know you don't want to rush this. I know you're trying to be a gentleman."

Zeke pushed me just little but it was too late, I _felt_ just how much he wanted this too. "I don't want you to regret anything. This was a nice date, right? Besides, we have all summer."

I shook my head. "That's all we have, Zeke. We only have the summer. And you were right this was a nice date but why should it end with gentle kisses? Why should it," I whispered moving to kiss his neck.

It wasn't long until Zeke hitched me higher up his waist and carried me into the house, up the stairs and over to his bedroom.

"Shauna," he whispered as he laid me down on the bed. His eyes showed the conflict in them.

"We only have the summer. That's all we have," I pulled him down.

He kept his kisses soft, his touches gentle and his pace slow and torturous. I had never felt this cherished or adored when I was with a guy. As if giving me one climatic end wasn't enough, he would kiss my body; massage my hips or shoulders, or whispering beautiful sentiments to me before going at it again. It was incredible. It was becoming real.

That thought hit me like a ton of bricks as he ran his fingers lightly through my hair and kissed my forehead as I rest against his chest after we came down from our blissful moments. Zeke had just made love to me.

I sat up quickly, dragging the sheet away and tried to get off the bed and more importantly away from him.

"Stay," he whispered pulling me back into his lap.

Zeke and I shared one gentle kiss after another. I felt the sheet slowly being pulled away as Zeke's lips moved to brush my jaw, throat and then down towards my chest. This felt all too good to be true. Then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be feeling half the things that I was right now. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I completely moved out of his lap and shook my head.

"I have to go," I stated as I gathered up my clothes and quickly tried to put them on.

"Shauna," he called but I kept going.

Once the dress was on I made my way out the room and down the hallway.

"Shauna, it is one o'clock in the morning right now. Nothing is wrong if you…"

"I can't Zeke," I turned around to see him standing in the hallway with his boxers on. "I just can't. I'm sorry."

 **Zeke**

I watched as her eyes watered and she continued to shake her head. With one final whispered 'goodbye' from her, she took off down the stairs. I heard the front door slam shut and immediately cursed. Did I ruin it with her?

Sitting back down on the bed, I ran through everything that happened in my mind. Dinner was perfect. It couldn't have been made any better than how it came out. My grandma would have been proud that I didn't ruin her cream chicken spaghetti or that her pork chops were juicy or that her pecan cream cheese pie was on point.

Shauna even helped me clean up the kitchen and we had wonderful conversations throughout the entire evening. Did I rush it? Dammit, I threw my head back and groaned. I rushed it and now I blew it.

All of that made me realize one flaw in this ridiculous plan.

I didn't want to fall for her. I couldn't. I had to go home in two months. Remembering how she looked with her hair splayed on my bed, the smile she gave me as I caught her off the bannister, the look in her eyes as we talked about my dad, the feeling of her in my arms as we sat on the back porch, there was no way I could resist. My one flaw was that I was falling for her. That only meant one thing: I was in trouble.

The next morning, Shauna called me. She didn't say anything about last night other than to tell me that she really enjoyed dinner and loved the house. I wasn't going to ask her about why she left, especially since she was the one to initiate the call and seek me out. It was like she was offering me another chance.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on a shoot that I have," she hesitated.

"Let me guess, your camera crew bailed on you and you need someone to carry the heavy stuff," I teased as she let out a small laugh.

"I do actually and only your strong arms can do the job," she shot back. "How will I ever manage without the almighty Zeke," she said causing both of us to break out in laughter.

Yup I was definitely in trouble.

I met her at the Dauntless University's football field where Shauna was able to get me in. A couple professional players were here for the off season training camp.

"ESPN wants you to take pictures of them," I asked in total bewilderment.

"No, it isn't ESPN. It's only the NFL Network," she replied.

" _Only_ the NFL Network," I scoffed and gave her a look. "Shauna this is amazing! I'm proud of you that you're able to do something like this."

"This is the part of my job that I like," she smiled. "Pictures of flower arrangements and little girls dancing on the toes of their fathers are nice and all but this is exciting, don't you think?"

"Of course this is," I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and let her go as she scampered off to get a few pictures done.

We had stayed for maybe a little over an hour. Apparently she had more of a pull with certain PR people than the other photographers and they granted her more time than the allotted hour for the press. I even got to meet one of the players and Shauna took a picture of us together.

"I have to tell Uriah, he loves the Green Bay Packers," I said as we walked away from the field. "He's going to be so jealous."

"You're awful," she playfully hit me. "Ooh, I forgot to capture this moment."

I don't know how, but Shauna was able to move the camera around so that she got a picture of me and her. We took several of us goofing around on the field which earned a few snickers from the professional players.

"How did they turn out?"

"Here," she pressed a couple buttons scrolling through several pictures.

The more I looked at the pictures, the more I realized that we weren't on the field or playing around with the football practice equipment. Instead we were taking pictures of each other, together.

"This picture came out nice," I tapped the screen.

It had Shauna and I both looking at the camera. I was standing behind her, resting my chin on her shoulder and we both had wide smiles on.

The next picture on the camera showed that Shauna had turned to look at me and I had turned to look at her at the same moment. There we were in the picture staring at one another with so much affection that I felt my heart beat faster.

The last picture was of me leaning in to kiss Shauna, our eyes just barely closed. That about did it for me right there.

I rested my hand on her waist and pulled her close but Shauna quickly moved away.

"It did come out nice," she said sadly putting the camera down and started to pack her things away.

I couldn't help but think that she was thinking about this whole situation between us rather than about a picture. Things did end up being nice. But that was the problem. Things were going to end.

Halfway through our late lunch, I got a phone call from Uriah who got a call from one of the girls at the bakery that she was going to stay overtime to help the next shift.

"Who was it," Shauna asked as I sighed and hung up.

"It was my cousin. The bakery is busy. One of the girls from the morning crew is going to work overtime," I shook my head. "Apparently they all have been working overtime since my grandma passed and," I ran a hand over my head.

"What is your cousin doing?"

"He's going to head over there later. I sort of told him he didn't need to go in today. He's the one who has been closing the bakery every day, making the deposits. I just didn't want him to worry about it but now he is and…"

"Why don't we go and help?"

"We," I looked over at her.

"Yes, _we_ ," she smiled and stood up motioning for us to leave.

Shauna ended up blowing off the rest of the day with me at the bakery. And when I mean help, I mean help.

"You don't need to," I pulled her away from the front counter as she was helping a customer box a pie. "I have the three girls out here that can do that. Besides they are the ones who are supposed to be on payroll," I looked at them as they all laughed.

They were in on it together, I swear they were.

It had gotten slow to the point that I told the girls to head home. Shauna and I would close up the bakery. Shauna had actually been the one to put the idea in my head. I smiled as I watched her interact with the customers and take pictures of every pie, cake or baked good that was on the shelf. She would turn at the right moment, just as she did on the football field earlier today and smile back at me.

 **Shauna**

"Thank you for purchasing Grandma Ruth's Italian bread. It is going to go lovely with your pasta salad," I quoted the famous statement that always went with buying something at the bakery and smiled.

"Thank you. Again," the woman reached over and took my hand. "It's such a shame that they'll be closing up this bakery. Grandma Ruth's," she looked around and her smile slowly disappeared.

"I know, the bakery is like a landmark," I looked around too with a sense of nostalgia as I remembered me and my siblings begging our parents to bring us here. "Everyone knows this place is the **only** place to get chocolate cake along with her other baked goods."

"Thanks again, dear," she smiled sweetly and squeezed my hand. "Grandma Ruth would have smiled to know that at least one of her grandsons had such a kind and beautiful girlfriend."

My mouth opened to protest but I just nodded my head instead.

"Have a nice evening," I told her.

"You too, dear," she let go of my hand and walked out.

I turned back to see Zeke cleaning a few of the pans and other countertops in the back. The girls had left half an hour ago and the bakery was minutes away from closing. I watched him after everything had shut down and saw him look longingly over the picture of him and his grandmother. He wasn't lying. Her office was decorated with pictures of him, his cousin and their fathers all with their favorite leading lady, Grandma Ruth.

Also in her office were drawings from different young ones in the City, thanking her for whatever she had made or done. I picked one up from six years ago. She had made cupcakes for one of the elementary school's events.

"She was everyone's grandma," Zeke whispered.

I looked up at him and couldn't help but let a small tear fall down from my eyes. He held out one hand and I walked over, settling myself down in his lap. Zeke took a deep breath in the crook of my neck as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for being with me this afternoon."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," I whispered.

Zeke and I had made our way to my apartment after everything was done. He had joked that he wasn't able to pay me for the three hours that I worked at the bakery and I told him that as long as he was able to make dinner for me again then that would be fine.

"You know, I don't just make dinner two nights in a row for anyone," he teased.

"I must be special then," I smiled as I set the table.

Warm arms came around my midsection and I felt a kiss pressed to my shoulder. I sighed and leaned back into him.

"To me, you are," he kissed my cheek and then set the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Mashed potatoes," I asked turning away to see Zeke walk back into the kitchen.

"Yes, I put my foot in it," he continued to call out.

I let out a small laugh and went to sit down as he came back with a plate of roast beef. It was mouthwatering. After we were done, I told him that I would work at the bakery for free as long as he would cook dinner and bake delightful desserts for me.

"Usually they say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Zeke said as we settled on my couch, "not a woman's."

"Oh trust me, whoever said that has not come across your cooking skills," I added as I leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

Somehow we never brought up the night before as we stayed snuggled up on my couch and watched horrible movie after movie with all those cliché endings. Zeke had slept over that night and the next morning. It was a wonderful feeling to wake up in someone's arms again without having sex the night before. At the same time it was greatly intimate and affectionate and it made me realize just how much in trouble I was.

The next couple weeks went by with everything that I felt would describe a year long relationship. Zeke and I could carry on intelligent conversations. He was engaging and insightful. He was also passionate about what he believed in. When we spoke about selling the bakery, we had got into a small disagreement about it.

Our tempers had got the best of both of us and to end the argument he had said just one hurtful sentence that made me shout something irreversible back at him. I wanted the last word, so the second that I said that horrid comment I threw my apron down and stormed out of the bakery.

That night Zeke showed up at my apartment.

"I didn't want to end the night like this. I didn't like the way you walked out. I didn't like what I did to make you walk out," he said as he stood in my doorway. I nodded and looked down tearfully. "Shauna, what I said was uncalled for and I was being a complete ass and…"

"Your grandmother passed away and you're left with this burden of selling her house and closing her business," I shook my head. "I just added…"

"No," he pulled me gently to him. "You've been nothing but supportive and considerate. I should have listened to your opinion. It was something that I didn't want to hear and I just," he sighed. "I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I feel like a complete idiot and I know that no words or actions will take back what happened this afternoon but I just needed you to know that I get it now. I get it. And I'd like to thank you for being by my side throughout all of this. You're a strong person Shauna. I don't know how I would have been able to do all of this without you."

I shook my head and let out a nervous laugh. "I forgive you."

"Really," he looked at me in disbelief.

"Yes, now get in here before I throw that pot of hot water at you like I had intended to when you showed up," I said causing him to laugh before hugging me tightly.

The next morning he announced that the bakery would be closing in two weeks. He wanted to hold onto it just a bit longer and if you're wondering that is the disagreement that we had.

Because he had been working hard, he suggested that we do a weekend getaway which normally would have been too soon in the relationship but as I said before we were trying to squeeze in a year long relationship into the time that we had to spend together.

"You're going away with him," asked Cara. "I haven't even met him. How do I know that he's real," she picked up a lingerie set that I put in my duffle.

I pulled it out of her fingers and placed it back inside. "He is real. Why do you think I'm making him up?"

"Because you're trying desperately to find a reason not to meet Caleb's friend," Cara pointed out. "I'm telling you, he's a really nice guy. You need to give him a chance."

"I still can't believe you're adamant about me meeting Caleb's friend. First off, I barely get along with Caleb. What makes you think I'll like his friend?"

"She's got a point," Lynn nodded.

"You're taking her side," Cara looked at my sister who shrugged. "We don't even know him. Neither of us has met him and yet you're going on a vacation with him?"

"We're just going to visit Amity and soak in some sun," I threw one of my heels into the bag.

"Really," she held it up and gave me a look. "Shauna, it's just that…"

"I thought you'd be happing that I was dating again," I told her.

"I am. I just thought that we'd meet him or something."

"He's handsome," Lynn stated as she continued to scan through Netflix on my Blu-Ray player. "He has a nice smile too."

"You've met him," Cara asked her.

"No but Shauna has pictures of him. I assure you that man is real and yes," Lynn turned back to look at us. "He is definitely **all** man. He's like an 'oh' man," she moaned, "If you catch my drift. Does Caleb know what an 'oh' looks like?"

Cara narrowed her eyes at my sister causing Lynn to laugh and turn back to watch some weird show.

"Hey," I hit her shoulder. "I don't care who you invite over, just don't forget to feed my cat."

"Alright," Lynn smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"Jacket or no jacket," I turned to Cara to see her frowning. "Look, I'll be okay. You have my phone number and I'll call you when we check in so you'll know exactly where I'm at."

I knew she was still worried because she sent ten text messages every hour. Zeke squeezed my hand as I rolled my eyes at Cara's latest message. She was threatening to have Caleb use some of his sister's contacts to find me if I didn't keep in touch every hour.

"I'm fine," I told Zeke. "My friend is just being a pain right now."

"Well," he kissed my forehead. "No more of that. It's a weekend to relax."

"Yes it is," I smiled back as we made our way out for the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter..._

 _"Yes it is," I smiled back as we made our way out for the weekend._

Zeke drove us out to the beautiful Amity countryside where he had rented one of the beautiful beach houses for the weekend. We talked casually about little things as we drove up to Amity. It was a definitely scenic drive and we both took a few minutes to pause and look out at the different sites as we drove by.

"Alright, here we are," Zeke smiled over at me.

"The Carmichael," my mouth opened in surprise.

"I know someone who was able to get us a good deal," he replied as we pulled up to the front.

It had been everything that a weekend getaway was supposed to be. Zeke was able to get a private location for just the two of us. It wasn't until after we had left the beach house and made our way over to one of the bars on the beach, that I figured out who the 'someone' was who got us a deal.

"Mr. Pedrad, would you be dining with us in the hall or would you want us to bring dinner to the house?"

I looked at the manager of the bar and then back to Zeke. "If you're able to bring dinner up to the house, that would be nice," he answered.

"Of course," he nodded and then typed away on his tablet. "I'll have them bring up several options for you and set it up in the house's dining room for the two of you."

"Thank you," Zeke nodded.

"My name is Matthew. If there is anything you need, let me know. Miss Summers said to look after you and Miss Rodriguez personally while you are here to assure that you have a nice weekend."

I gave Zeke a small look before we ended up enjoying a swim in the small cove right next to the beach houses.

"Was that Matthew Carmichael? As in the Carmichael family who owns this hotel resort and all the others named after them?"

Zeke smiled as he pulled me into the water slowly. "Ana's brother is married to the Carmichael heiress," he rolled his eyes before I was brought closer to him.

"I'm guessing you've met her?"

"She used to go out with one of my friends," he shook his head. "She's a gold digger."

I paused and Zeke noticed. "Was it a friend that I've met or..."

Zeke sighed before stepping closer to me instead of bringing me completely in the water. "I have a couple friends that you haven't met yet. I just," he looked away and rubbed my arm. "I didn't know where this was leading and I..."

I pressed a small kiss quickly to his cheek to stop him from talking. "I understand. I showed a picture of you, the one that you and I took at the photo shoot for NFL Network," I explained. "My sister wanted to see how you looked and..."

"And I passed inspection," he gripped me by the waist and almost pulled both of us under the water causing me to gasp.

"Of course you did," I playfully pushed him as the cool water surrounded us. "But I don't see the need to introduce you to family if you either, especially since you'll eventually leave," I finished the last part quietly.

"Hey," Zeke's fingertips gently ran down my cheek, "Enough of that for now. Let's just enjoy this weekend, Shauna. I want to keep you happy right now."

And somehow I knew that Zeke would definitely make me happy this weekend. We spent the first night there laying in each other's arms on the hammock on our beach house's porch while drinking beer and looking up at the stars as we could hear the waves breaking behind us.

"This is lovely, Zeke."

"Not as lovely as you," he smirked before turning his head to give me a quick kiss.

"That was pretty cheesy of you," I teased.

"I know but you liked it."

"I did."

The following day was filled with lounging on the beach, drinking out of a coconut, an afternoon massage and then a dinner by sunset. It was probably the most cliché yet romantic thing that had ever been done for me.

We laughed, we talked, we danced, we made love and most of all, and we enjoyed our time together. Zeke was content with cuddling. We didn't _need_ to have sex but we eventually did, because it was me who insisted. He made it my choice. Zeke did not make a big deal about my morning hair or my baggy pajamas that wore. To him I looked beautiful all the time.

In fact that is how we found ourselves, me in a baggy pajama pants and one of Zeke's oversize shirts.

That night as Zeke and I were tumbling around in the bed, he got a phone call that reminded us of what was really happening in a few weeks' time.

 **Zeke**

"Maybe we should rent it," I closed the refrigerator door and turned to see Shauna just settling in on the stool by the kitchen island.

I had been on the phone with my mother for the past twenty minutes. In fact she had been the one to interrupt me and Shauna on the last night that we were to spend here in Amity. I sighed and sat down on the stool next to her as she wrapped a comforting arm around my midsection and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"Who is going to rent such a big house," my mom asked. "I don't want to risk someone damaging the place either. The memories that we had there," she started to sniff. "I just wish there was some other way..."

"We talked about this mom. All of us live in Erudite. Our lives are in..."

"I know Ezekiel," my mother scolded. "I just," she sighed. "We'll just pray for the best," she resolved. "I hope you and your cousin aren't getting into too much trouble."

I was glad that she was able to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about leaving Dauntless, leaving Shauna, leaving the house.

"You know that Uriah and I behave."

"What are you two up to today?"

I took a deep breath and looked over at Shauna who seemed to be studying me. "I actually don't know what Uriah is up to today. We've been taking turns with the bakery. And when there is nothing to clean or fix at the house, then we're out with friends," I kissed Shauna's forehead. "We're just trying to keep our minds occupied on anything else except Grandma," I closed my eyes.

"I am really sorry that we left the two of you to deal with this. It's just that every time Rachel and I look at that house we think about your father and Uncle and it," my mother started to sniffle. "Your father and I got married in that back yard, you know that right?"

"I know mom," I responded taking a deep breath trying not to think about my father too. God, it was moments like this that I missed him the most.

"Well, you two don't cause too much havoc! I'll call Natalie or Evelyn if I have to," she threatened lightly causing me to chuckle.

"I won't. I promise."

"I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Goodnight my son and I'll see you in a month," she replied.

"Right, a month," I looked over at Shauna who sat up quickly and looked directly into my eyes.

When I finally ended the call, I put the phone down on the counter and stared at Shauna who looked away. This was becoming too real. Shauna didn't want to introduce me to family the same that I didn't tell my own mother that I started dating. Because really, why bother?

My mother had just reminded me that September 1st was right around the corner. If I told my mother that I was dating it would just get her all riled up about the missing grandchildren in her life and how I would make a wonderful father, like my own.

That night we went to bed, our extracurricular activities were forgotten. We laid there wrapped up in one another, lightly caressing each other until we both fell off to sleep. Neither of us wanted to talk about it but we both knew that it was coming soon.

The next morning, I woke up and the horrible realization tumbled back to me. It was our last day and soon we would need to check out of the hotel and head back to Dauntless, back to reality.

 **Shauna**

After checking out, we decided to stay in Amity for a couple more hours, enjoying the beach. Something told me that Zeke didn't want to go back and to be honest, neither did I. Matthew gave both Zeke and I a reusable bag with the _Carmichael Resort_ logo and other hotel merchandise, towels, robes, souvenir shot glasses and more.

Mr. David Carmichael himself even decided to grace us with his presence and expressed gratitude in choosing the Carmichael as our choice for a vacation. Zeke made a joke about him and his son only kissing our ass because Ana probably made them.

"She's scary, you know," Zeke added with a smile.

"Shut up," I laughed.

"I'm serious. Eric told me that her sisters in law try to mess with her but she is the only girl and that means that she got her daddy wrapped around her finger so of course," Zeke rolled his eyes. "He caters to her."

My phone started to ring just then. Picking it up, I groaned. "Yes Cara?"

"Caleb and his friend are getting together tonight and..."

"I'm still in Amity."

"I thought you were coming back this morning," she replied.

"Plans changed. Regardless I can't come. I'll talk to you later alright." I hung up the phone before she could respond and moved to sit in the car.

"Everything okay," Zeke asked.

"My friend Cara is still trying to set me up with her boyfriend's friend," I said before I could stop myself.

Zeke nodded. "You should take her up on the offer you know, sometime later," he suggested.

I knew what he was talking about and I didn't like it. We sat there in silence until he started the car and we drove away. I wanted to say something but nothing came out. I wanted to turn on the radio but I couldn't move. The drive back was quiet for half the trip until Zeke pulled off to the side of road.

"Why don't you say we get a burger and eat under the stars," he asked.

After I had agreed, we found a drive thru and picked up some burgers, fries, onion rings, and a couple extra-large Coca Colas. We sat by the car overlooking a scenic point in Amity where the moon shined down on the nearby river.

"I think I should tell you why I don't do long-distance relationships," Zeke stated after we had finished eating.

I cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arm around me ready to hear about his past.

"We had been dating since sophomore year. Then just as college began, my mother wanted to move to Erudite and I went with her. My father had passed away and she couldn't stay any longer. I asked for my ex to come with us but she got a scholarship to DU so she stayed."

"Did you two keep in touch?"

"I called her every night. It was good the first couple months but then I couldn't reach her. I got suspicious and needy. She thought I was checking in on her but I just really wanted to be a part of her life and I wanted her to be there in mine. Christmas was coming around and I decided to head over and see my grandmother. My Grandma and I got things together for her. I went there Christmas morning to surprise her."

Zeke sighed and I nuzzled my head further into his chest. His grip tightened on me. "I'm guessing that it didn't go over too well."

"Apparently she had unwrapped her present already and he greeted me at the door," Zeke chuckled and shook his head. "She said that I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. Then I thought that that was true. I don't see how you can be a couple when you're not physically together in the same place. A day or two, maybe a week apart for work," Zeke listed.

"But anything longer than that," I asked.

Again he shook his head. "It's hard to want to show someone affection when they're not there. It's hard not to show support and encouragement when you can't shelter them in your arms. I wish that things could be better but I have a feeling that I couldn't go through that again, Shauna," he looked away.

I moved my hand off his chest and up to his face, cupping his cheek and turning him to face me. "I know you're leaving Zeke and I understand," I told him gently.

"I wish that we didn't..."

"Sh," I shushed him, "let's not talk about it anymore."

Zeke and I headed back to Dauntless while it was midnight. The two of us decided to stay in Zeke's grandmother's house. His cousin was out tonight, supposedly with friends.

"You're with Tris' brother again," Zeke asked his cousin on the phone as I climbed into his bed.

"Make love to me, Zeke," I whispered taking off my shirt.

He looked over at me and then smiled. "I need to go. I'll talk to you later," he hung the phone up quickly setting it down before crawling over me.

I knew the second that Zeke's lips touched mine that I was definitely falling for him. I hated that our weekend was over. I hated that soon he would be leaving. I hated that I wanted him to stay. And I knew that I would hate to get my heart broken when he told him that he wouldn't be able to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter..._

 _I hated that soon he would be leaving. I hated that I wanted him to stay. And I knew that I would hate to get my heart broken when he told me that he wouldn't be able to._

It was sometime during the middle of the night that I woke up to an empty bed. I would have thought that he had left already until I remember that we were sleeping in his room at his grandmother's house.

I pulled on his shirt that was thrown over a nearby chair and walked out of the room to find Zeke. The house was big and dark, especially at this time of the night. But I had been here before and navigated my way out of here after our first night together, I knew that I could find Zeke. He finally showed himself sitting in his grandmother's dining room where he had made dinner and dessert for me.

Zeke turned and smiled softly. I wanted to straddle him in the dining room and then coax him into having sex on the table but from the look on his face I could tell that something was bothering him. With much difficulty I ignored his shirtless body and walked over to sit in his lap.

After a few minutes, he sighed. "My main purpose this summer was to sell the house."

"Well, your plans haven't changed have they," I smiled encouragingly at him. "I mean you're on the right track, aren't you?"

"The summer is almost over," he added somewhat ignoring my statement. "We don't have much time together."

So that is what this is about.

"We've been over this Zeke. We weren't going to talk about it until..."

"I don't want to Shauna," he whispered leaning his head into the crook of my neck.

"This was probably a stupid thing to do," I said running a hand over his head affectionately.

Zeke pulled back immediately. "No," he looked at me. "This was the best thing I've done in a long time."

We didn't go back to sleep and before your mind runs away with you, we didn't end up on the dining table either. We stayed in the kitchen as Zeke baked up a storm at four o'clock in the morning. We had made a couple pies and one wonderful cake that he said we could use to celebrate tomorrow.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Ana is coming over with a couple potential buyers. I might have this house sold by tomorrow," he sighed again.

I could tell that he was having trouble letting go of the place. I would, especially one as lovely as this and with memories of such a lively, loving childhood. I volunteered to help him clean up the house and get it ready for the clients that Ana was bringing. I also wanted to thank her so we decided to gift her one of the pies.

"You really don't have to Shauna," he said as we started cleaning up the front yard.

"It's not that bad actually," I looked up at Zeke who shook his head at me. "I want to be here for you," I walked over giving him a quick kiss before we continued working.

I have to say that once we started tidying up things inside the house that Zeke had turned back into his flirtatious self with me. We'd share small kisses in between the work and for a brief moment, it almost felt domestic. It was like we were cleaning up our own house, working together as though we both lived here or were newlyweds who had just found where they wanted to spend the rest of their lives.

It wasn't long until Zeke's phone started to ring.

"Is that Ana?"

He shook his head. "No it's my cousin."

His cousin still had not come home from the night before but he said that he would come by before the first buyer arrived. From the phone conversation that Zeke was having with him, he sounded like he didn't want him here.

 **Zeke**

"If you don't want to be here," I took in a deep breath, "then don't come home Uriah. I don't even want to be here myself."

Shauna came by me on the couch after she finished vacuuming the living room. I planted a kiss on her lips before she cuddled into me, a thank you for being there. I knew that Uriah right now didn't have any one with him.

"I really want us to sell," Uriah replied on the phone. "At the same time, I don't want to see it go."

"I know," I closed my eyes and rest my head on the back of the couch as Shauna snuggled closer.

I really liked her. I was falling deeply for her. This was more than just a summer fling that I had promised to her those couple months ago. When I woke up in the middle of night earlier this morning, I realized that I desperately wanted her in my life.

I had cooked for her. I never cooked for any of the previous girls I had been with. It wasn't a chore either. In fact I enjoyed it. I enjoyed doing everything with her. It was that moment of holding her in my arms in the middle of the night that I realized I wanted her to move with me. My mother talking to me over the weekend, Uriah going through his own little depression over his first failed relationship and all the memories of my father and grandmother came down on me at once. I wanted Shauna not just for the summer. I wanted her for a hundred summers.

"We took our prom pictures in that house," Uriah said pulling me from his thoughts. "Our first steps, our first blanket forts, our first rainstorm," he added causing me to chuckle at the memory of Tobias, Eric, Uriah, Edward and I using our flashlights as torches walking around the house as if we were Indiana Jones.

"The storm knocked out the power," I nodded as Shauna looked up at me. "Our first blackout," I chuckled again.

"Tobias looked crazy using grandma's hat," Uriah let out a laugh.

Somehow it was agreed that Uriah wasn't going to come back. We knew that the house had to go but deep down inside, we didn't want it to. I wasn't going to force him to come here and when Ana had shown up half an hour later, she understood if I didn't want to be there either.

"I know this is hard for you," Ana said after giving me a tight hug. "Eric told me this past weekend that you guys had brought a couple trash bags of leaves into the house."

I shook my head laughing. "We were pretending to be Arnold Schwarzenegger hunting down Predator."

"And why couldn't you do that outside in that huge yard, which by the way the movie did take place in the jungle."

"I'm surprised you know that."

"I have three older brothers. Not to mention my dad is an Arnold fan and Eric and I just happened to be watching _Commando_ on TV. We were naming our favorite Arnold movie and that movie came up and he just had to tell me that you boys covered your grandmother's house in leaves."

"Uriah's broken arm was healing. His mom said he couldn't play outside," I said and that was all Ana needed to understand.

"You brought the party to him," she shook her head with a smile, "Boys. Well," she glanced at her phone. "The first couple is coming and I..."

"Ana, I know you can't tell me much but they're good people, right?" She looked up at me. "I just want a nice family to get this house. I..."

"I understand Zeke. I'll make sure they know how valuable this house is."

I nodded and went to the front door with Ana where Shauna had been waiting. "Thanks again Ana for this past weekend, we had fun," Shauna took my hand.

"I'm glad. Now Matthew said he would take care of everything personally and as much as I don't like that family," she rolled her eyes. "I know Matthew is more responsible than his sister. So when he said that, I trusted that you two would have a nice time."

"We did," Shauna smiled again at Ana and then leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Hopefully we can go and forget about this for a while," she whispered into my ear discreetly so that Ana wouldn't hear.

I knew what she meant and for once I was thankful that we could go and forget about me and my cousin getting rid of the best place in the world.

 **Shauna**

"Hopefully we can and forget about this for a while," I inconspicuously whispered to Zeke. The smirk on his face told me that he understood.

Just before we left I had got a call from Cara telling me that Caleb's friend had been over their house during the weekend and needed some cheering up.

 _I'm on my way to cheer up someone else right now - Shauna_

 _Seriously, what is going on with you and this mystery man? - Cara_

 _Nothing serious - Shauna_

 _We've been through this before - Shauna_

 _I think you were just playing it off because your sister was there - Cara_

 _Come with me shopping later on this afternoon - Cara_

 _So you can weed out of me about this weekend - Shauna_

 _You know me too well. It's not only that but I need to get me new cream colored shoes - Cara_

 _What happened to the Chanel sandals - Shauna_

 _The heel snapped off when Caleb and I were in the elevator. I told him that we wouldn't be able to go in that position especially since there were no hand bars. I liked that he_

And before I could read anymore I swiped the message to delete it. Knowing Cara, she would go into detail about her and Caleb's recent escapade. I was glad that this was more than just an office romance. When she first told me about Caleb, I was dead set on him using her for her business ideals. I was so glad when she told me that they became official.

I'd shop with Cara later on. Because somehow I had a feeling that I needed to tell her about Zeke, about our deal and about the feelings that I had developed for him.

"You okay," he asked smiling at me as we drove to my place.

"My friend Cara is just driving me nuts. She asked to go shopping tonight. I'm debating about telling her 'no'," I looked over at him to see if he got that hint too.

And he did.

"Go spend time with your friend, Shauna. I've had you all weekend," he winked at me.

"And you're going to have me right now too," I added as I placed my hand on his thigh.

Zeke groaned. "I won't be able to drive us there safely if move that hand anywhere else."

"Then just pull over," I leaned over.

Zeke did but only to have a heavy make out session before we were on our way once again to my place.

I was going to take the opportunity to have as much intimate moments as possible. I didn't want this to end. We kissed and talked in between sex about everything that we were planning on doing in the future, things on our bucket list.

Zeke made us a quick bite in my kitchen, of course shirtless. And then we headed back to his grandmother's house. Nothing had happened with the three potential buyers and Ana was afraid that she might have scared them off.

"Are they asking too much," I asked as Zeke stood on the back porch looking out into the yard.

It was obvious that he was in between frustration that it didn't get sold and happiness that he could hold onto the house just a little bit longer.

"No, actually they dropped the price," she looked at Zeke and let out a sigh. "It's eighty percent of what the house is valued. Of course their grandmother only little left on the mortgage."

"Things I already knew," I sighed.

"Zeke tells you a lot, I assume."

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to come off as rude."

"No, it's fine."

"Zeke has told me a few things, not a lot but I get the gist of it. His grandmother owes little but she borrowed on the mortgage to pay for Zeke and Uriah's college expenses, first cars and other things," I waved my hand. "She loved them."

I almost cried because I knew the turmoil that was raging inside of Zeke right now.

"You're a great person Shauna. You're selfless, kind and brave to stand by Zeke while all of this is going on. From what I heard, he's had a hard time."

And it was true, he had. I remembered the story about his high school girlfriend and how she wasn't there for him when he had needed her the most. I hated that, especially since I had come to care about Zeke so deeply.

After Ana had left, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I'm going to delay some of my appointments so I can be here with you," I told him.

"NFL players won't take pictures of themselves," he teased.

"I already declined it."

"What about the lovely summer weddings that are still going on," he smiled and turned his head back to look at me.

"I've cleared my schedule."

"Are you sure?"

"There's no place I rather be."

Zeke finally turned around and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you Shauna."


	9. Chapter 9

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter…_

 _"There's no place I rather be."_

 _Zeke finally turned around and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you Shauna."_

Of course that afternoon, I left to be with Cara. Zeke practically had to shove me out the door to spend time with my friend.

"I won't be long," I told him as we hugged and kissed in his grandmother's driveway.

"I know you won't," his lips smiled before he kissed me again.

I liked the feeling that I got from being around him. I truly did but I knew that this was just the calm before the storm.

"Maybe they're asking too much," said Cara as we walked out from a store.

"That's what I had thought but I don't think that's the case. I think Ana is just as hurt as the boys. Her boyfriend is one of their best friends and from what she told me, he doesn't have much."

I knew why he didn't but I wasn't going to tell Cara that.

"She likes to keep the good ones around him," I finished instead.

"Like your mystery man who I will never meet," Cara questioned as she found another store that we could get sex worthy heels at.

"I told you that he's only in town for the summer. He's going back home and then that will be that," I said with confidence but I knew deep down inside _that_ would never be just that. Things with Zeke were so much more than I thought they would be.

Cara had found two new pairs of shoes, one of them the cream color that she was thinking about. Apparently those were Caleb's favorite on her and he was a little downhearted that the heel had broken.

I examined my profile in the mirror as I stood with a pair of six inch red heels. They were brighter than my hair but I knew that Zeke would love it.

"If he's really not that serious like you say he is, then why are you buying him those sandals?"

"Unlike you, I don't buy sandals for a guy," I teased as I took them and headed to the counter, content that I was going to wear them tonight for Zeke.

"Right," Cara rolled her eyes. "Anyway Caleb's friend is still asking about you."

This time I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Is he asking or are you the one doing the encouraging?"

"Hey, you're the one who said this boyfriend of yours or whatever he is was leaving before the end of summer. Caleb's friend just got himself his own place and he's heartbroken over some girl. I told you over the text, he needs some cheering up."

"He won't be the only one," I muttered as I set down three boxes of hooker heels.

I knew it was coming. I could smell it in the distance. We had said we wouldn't talk about it but there was a gray cloud looming over us and I just knew it was going to pour down on me. Deep down inside I wanted to believe that these heels for some reason would get Zeke to stay. I knew that he couldn't. I knew that he had to leave. But I didn't want to face it.

True to my word, the next two days were spent entirely with Zeke. We spent the night in his grandmother's house where I had decided to cook dinner.

"You're cooking dinner in heels," Zeke leaned over the counter and let his eyes scan my legs.

Okay, so maybe I would give him something to remember me by and that was another reason why I brought the heels.

"Those are black," he noted. We had already broken in my red ones the first night I got them.

"To match the dress and," I walked over and held the spoon up to his lips as he took it in his mouth, "to match what is under it too."

"You're a wicked person, Shauna Rodriguez," he smirked before pulling me tightly to him and kissing me deeply. I could automatically taste the stew that I had made. And this time we did scandalously use the kitchen counter and then even the dining room table to engage in our passionate activities.

The next night, he told me that he wanted to do something special. After a day having lunch with Eric, Ana, Edward and his girlfriend Myra, we ended up at my apartment with Zeke cooking me breakfast shirtless.

"You look tempting," I teased watching him cook.

"I know I don't have an apron that says it but I wouldn't oppose to you kissing the cook," he turned to me.

I walked up to him and just as our lips were about to meet, I pulled back and smiled. "My kitchen counter is too small."

Zeke laughed and shook his head. After receiving a kiss, he went back to finishing the meal and I went to set the table.

After that was done, we had soaked in my tub, sitting in the bubbles, eating dessert and drinking wine. It wasn't long until we were headed towards my bed with nothing but towels around our bodies. Unfortunately we didn't get that far until his phone started ringing.

"Should you get that?"

Zeke groaned and then turned away. "I think it's my cousin," he sighed. "He's been a little out of it. I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't be," I pushed him away.

Something though told me that I should have told Zeke to ignore the phone call. I sat on my bed and watched him pace for a while in front of my bedroom window, every now and then glancing my way and then looking back outside. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

 **Zeke**

Uriah had found an apartment with the help of Caleb, Tris' brother. That's what he had been up to while they were hanging out. I was glad for him. He decided that it was time to strike out on his own, away from his mother.

"I'm twenty six years old," Uriah began. "Being here back in Dauntless, reminded me that we belong here Zeke. Well, I know that I do. So I'm moving back to Dauntless. Home is where the heart is and my heart is here."

"I know the feeling," I closed my eyes.

"Is this about the girl?"

I looked towards Shauna.

"I thought you said things weren't serious."

"I don't know anymore," I answered honestly turning away and looking out the window. "I tell myself that it's not but," I sighed, "Enough about me tell me more about the apartment you got."

"It's actually in the same building as Christina."

I could practically see Uriah rolling his eyes.

"She hates me," he added as I chuckled. "Will and I moved in a couch and a small dining table with two chairs this afternoon. He was supposed to go back to her place but we ended up spending the rest of the time playing poker with Lauren's husband."

That shocked me. Not the part about Will staying but more so about Lauren's husband.

"So you've met him? How is he?"

"He's not that bad. A bit of a punk to Christina, I heard they tried to date," he said with a snort. "I'm surprised that the obsessive compulsive, organized, picky and responsible Lauren married him. They're almost like complete opposites. Like she and you were," Uriah just had to add.

"Yeah, well Lauren and I wouldn't have worked."

"You couldn't stop flirting with other girls that's why," Uriah pointed out. "Although this girl you're with now. She seems like she's the real thing."

"She is," I looked back at Shauna again. "You interrupted us by the way."

"My bad."

"Are you truly sorry?"

"No," Uriah chuckled.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't." We both ended up laughing.

"Well, I just thought I'd call you and let you know that I found a place. You can leave Dauntless earlier and head back for your job now," Uriah said.

That's when I closed my eyes and felt my heart stop beating. This was the part of his good news that was also bad news. I hadn't planned on leaving Shauna, especially so soon.

"I can take over selling the house. Caleb helped us get a good buyer for the bakery. I'm sure that Ana will work things out with the house. I'll be here so you can head back. Its a couple weeks early but you can go back, that is if it's still the plan."

It was still the plan. There was only one problem and that was the amazing woman sitting on her bed waiting for me.

I thought about what Uriah had said and then remembered the promise that I had made earlier this summer to break someone's heart. Little did I realize that I would end up breaking my own as well. Uriah was right. I could leave now, especially since that was the plan.

That night just after we had finished making love, I pulled Shauna close and lulled her to sleep, running my hands slowly through her hair and letting my fingers trace down her bare back. It wasn't long until her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

"I love you," I whispered.

Falling in love with her wasn't part of the plan.

"I'll miss you so much," I pressed my lips to her forehead before I too fell off to sleep.

The next morning I got up early just as the sun was rising in the sky and attempted to get dressed. This was such a dick move for me to do, especially after the perfect days that we had been sharing recently and the wonderful nights that we enjoyed together.

Shauna heard me and quickly sat up in bed. "Where are you going?"

I turned away, not wanting to look her in the face. It would kill me to see her beautiful eyes, tempting lips and luscious morning hair.

"I've got some stuff to do with the house."

"Like what," she asked. "Can I help?"

She sounded so eager and it broke something deep inside of me. This was it. Do it now, Zeke! With a heavy sigh, I pulled on the rest of my clothes. "I'm packing up to go back home. My cousin is going to take care of the house now so I can leave," I shook my head as I heard her move on the bed.

"Leave as in," she pressed for the meaning but I knew she understood.

"I'm going to leave to go back to Erudite now. This is it. This is goodbye, Shauna."

She was silent and with each passing second I was worried that I would take back the words, crawl back in to bed and promise that I would never leave her again.

"You're breaking up with me," her soft voice cracked and the hurt in it shattered me.

"Like I proposed to do earlier this summer," I reminded.

"Right," she whispered.

I idiotically turned around and saw her staring down at the bed, playing with the sheet. I shouldn't have turned around. I wanted desperately to hold her, tell her that I love her, tell her that I wanted to stay or worst, come and move with me. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"You're an amazing and beautiful person, Shauna. This was the best summer in my entire life and I was glad to spend it with you. I hope you have a really great life," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want to say that I hoped she would find someone who would make her life worthwhile because I didn't want her to. I wanted to keep her.

Shauna's hand had just reached up to cup my face when I turned away.

I heard her sob as I reached the front door. I shook my head and walked out quickly because I knew if I went back in I would never leave.

 **Shauna**

"This was the best summer in my entire life and I was glad to spend it with you. I hope you have a really great life," he said as he lowered his head.

I wanted one last kiss. One more sweet memory before he walked out of my life. I knew nothing would be great in my life for a while. I had always run away from relationships, ending it because there were so many wrong things happening. But Zeke was the only right thing.

I lifted my hand but 'the only right thing' I had believed in pulled away.

It was like all the breath in me had left. I couldn't take it as I saw his back retreat from my bedroom.

"Come back," I whispered as the tears began to fill my eyes.

Nothing happened except for my vision becoming blurry.

"Zeke," I called out just as I heard the front door.

I let out a strangled cry and threw my body face forward until my bed clutching onto my pillow. This was how a broken heart felt. This was the worst feeling that I could ever have. We had spent the past three days in perfection, a weekend in paradise and last night was heavenly. Then I got up only to feel entirely empty and forgotten. I hated it.

I snuggled into the pillow, burying my nose in the hopes that I could still smell him. It was then and only then that I realized I didn't tell him what I wanted to tell him.

"I love you Zeke," I said quietly gripping the pillow hoping and praying that he would come back.

Unfortunately he never did and the pain only become more unbearable as the days went by. I was glad that I had postponed some of my photo shoots. I was too depressed to work. If hospitals admitted heart break cases in the ER, I'd be a code blue. I knew that when I had cried out that I loved him, it was true. I just didn't realize how much and how hard I had fallen for him.

I almost called Cara and told her to set me up with Caleb's friend, hoping to remind me how ghastly men could be and that ending things had been for the best. But then I realized that it would only remind me how wonderful Zeke had been and how much I wanted him and only him.

Nothing made me happy and finally I did call Lynn who decided that the best remedy for my pain was to take me home, and when I say home I mean to our parent's place. Somehow Lynn was right. I was glad that we got some good old fashioned advice from mom. She really knew what's best. Her warm hug had comforted me when we walked through the door. Her kind smile had made me feel light.

"Where's Hec," I asked as we walked into the living room.

"He's with Venetia," my mother replied.

"Venetia," I questioned.

"Also known as Ven, at least that's what Hec calls her," Lynn waved her hand in the air. "I think she's a girlfriend."

"He's seventeen," I turned to our mom. "What happened to waiting until he was finished with high school?"

"She's a sweet girl. I trust them," mother said. "Now enough about your brother, what is it that you need from your mother?"

"Why do you assume I need something?"

My mother took my hand in hers and gently smiled at me. "You look like you've been crying my dear. I've been your mother for twenty eight years. I know when you are sad. I know when you are happy. And right now, I know that you need me," she touched my cheek with her other hand. "Now tell Mommy what's wrong."

I immediately closed my eyes and the tears fell. I sucked in a breath and then threw my arms around my mother. She pulled me into her lap and ran a hand over my hair soothingly as I continued to cry.

"I love him, mom. I should have told him but I didn't," I gripped onto her hand. "And now he's gone," I said as she rocked me in her lap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter…_

 _"I love him, mom. I should have told him but I didn't," I gripped onto her hand. "And now he's gone," I said as she rocked me in her lap._

"Tell me about who this guy is. What is he like," she said after I had quieted down a bit.

"He's wonderful. He's everything that I expected him not to be. He wasn't like all the others," I said as the tears fell down my cheek.

"What happened, my baby girl? If he's wonderful and you love him then why is he gone?"

"He moved back to Erudite," I sat up and looked down at my lap. "He broke up with me before he left because the thing is that," I almost said I challenged him that he couldn't break my heart but he did. Instead I went with, "The thing is that he doesn't do long distance."

Then my mother told me something that I didn't expect to hear from her.

"Then go to him," she confidently stated. Both Lynn and I looked up at her in shock. "What's keeping you in Dauntless?"

I shook my head, still unclear. "Mom?"

"I'm not from Dauntless. You know this. I moved from the Bureau district after falling in love with your father. Yes, it was away from my parents but your father had become my rock. He had supported me and I had absolute confidence that he would the entire time. We worked, we fought, we started a family, we eat at the dinner table, we wash dishes, we go grocery shopping, we do it all together, with each other," my mother explained. "But none of that would have happened if I didn't give your father a chance when he told me to move with him. Take a chance, Shauna. Yes it was hard and there are times when things are rough but it was better than the alternative."

"And what is that?"

"A lifetime alone and without love," she answered. "I've never seen you in love like this before. Your father's niece made you girls so picky and look at her," mother shook her head. "She waited until she was close to forty until she finally gave love a chance."

"Tori is thirty-five, mom," I protested.

"Still, she set the bar too high. She made herself unattainable and you did the same. There's a lifetime of love waiting for you, you need to go and get it," she patted my cheek, "The first guy that actually means something to you and you're willing to let him walk away. Go after him."

"What about my job? Or the lease on my apartment," I asked.

"You're kidding me right," Lynn chastised finally making her voice known. "You're a photographer, you can work from Erudite and I'm sure the agency would have more shoots there."

"Your sister is right," mom agreed. "You can work from home. And screw the lease, what do you have a couple months left? Just take that risk Shauna. You are twenty eight years old and I hate that you wasted your life thinking that all men were the same. You forgot about _your_ heart while you went out there breaking all those other hearts. Listen to your heart this time Shauna. Let it tell you where to go."

"Thank you Mom," I threw myself into a warm embrace.

I had wiped my face of any tears, chocked up all my courage and went to go to Zeke. I was prepared to call him and talk it out. He had been gone for close to five days now.

Instead of calling him, I decided to go out there and surprise him. I immediately thought about the old girlfriend that he had decided to surprise but I shook my head. This was not their story, it was ours' and it was time to get my happy ending.

I packed up all my things and told the apartment building manager that I was leaving two months before my lease was up. She didn't mind. In fact she broke a couple rules and gave me back my deposit, which wasn't much since she deducted one month's worth of rent.

"Why not two," I asked.

"I have applications for renting space here. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, my dear," she replied.

"Thank you," I hugged her tightly and then hurried back to the apartment. I took my cat and put him in a box. After a while he started to meow like crazy but I just kept him there.

I had called Ana to ask Eric for Zeke's address and to let her know not to say anything. But she did, just not to Zeke. She told Eric and Edward who came over to help move my furniture to my parent's and then they all wished me good luck.

When everything was finally down in the car, I took my cat with the box and set him down in the front seat. He had given Eric and Edward a hard time which made me remember that whenever Zeke came over he was okay with him. Even the cat wanted to see Zeke but because he was in a mood I had to stop at Petco first to get him a carrier so that he would be in something more comfortable. And right after that, we were off to Erudite to find Zeke.

The drive was long and filled me with anxiety. I continued to look at the GPS on my phone repeating the address that Eric had programmed into it. I rehearsed several different versions of my speech to him but in the end decided to just wing it and tell him everything that I felt.

When the phone finally chimed that I arrived at my destination, I sat down outside his apartment building for what felt like hours. After a few strange looks, I finally went towards the door.

I found his name on the call button outside the building and pressed it firmly.

No answer.

I waited for a while before ringing again.

Still no answer.

A man came out a few minutes later and I squeezed myself in. Hurriedly I walked up, hoping that I wouldn't be walking in on what he had seen with his old girlfriend. Had Zeke moved on so quickly? I shook my head as I found myself at his apartment door.

After a few knocks, my hope in seeing him was disappearing. It wasn't until the elderly woman next door came out of her apartment and gave me a weird look.

"Are you looking for the young man who lives there?"

"Zeke Pedrad," I named.

"He just moved out yesterday," she replied with a small smile.

He moved out? I shook my head. "Where did he go?"

"I believe he told me he was going back to Dauntless," she said grabbing her purse and then locking her door.

Making the trip twice in one day wasn't my idea of fun. But I had to find him. So back to Dauntless was where I had gone. I glanced at my phone to see that the battery had died. I was going to call and see if he decided to stop at her place. Maybe he didn't go back for me. Maybe when he broke up with me he meant it.

Whatever the reason was I decided that I just needed to tell him. So I headed for the only other place that I could think he would be. It was almost ten o'clock at night when I pulled into his grandmother's driveway.

What if Zeke came back to Dauntless for his cousin or for his family? What if this was all a huge mistake? Either way I rang the doorbell and waited for him to open.

Sure enough there were footsteps coming down the stairs and walking over to the front door.

 **Zeke**

Could it be Uriah, I thought. No, I told him that I wanted to be alone, especially after going to Shauna's apartment and seeing that it was empty. That was worse than going to my ex's house and seeing some guy open up her door. She had left and I had no idea where to look for her. Where would she have gone? Maybe in the five days of my absence she had moved on. Maybe coming back was a huge mistake. I was in love with her but that didn't mean that she returned my feelings.

The more I stood outside her door, the more I realized that I was wrong. If I knew Shauna like I thought I did, she was just as miserable as I was. And that reassured me as I drove away from her apartment building trying to get over the shock of seeing it empty and cold. Sitting down in my room wondering why she wasn't answering her phone, I had almost started crying until there was knocking at the front door of my grandmother's house.

I really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I wanted to say 'go away' but didn't. Opening the door was the perfect medicine to the mess of a day I had experienced.

It was like I was in the middle of a dream. There she was standing there in the front doorway. I pulled her into a hug without even saying anything.

"Zeke," she gasped wrapping her arms around me as well.

I shook my head, pulling back slightly and kissing her firmly on the lips. It had turned heated as our bodies molded together and our hands roamed freely.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," she whispered as my lips trailed down her neck. "Zeke," she moaned once I bit down on her shoulder. How I had missed that sound!

"I thought I'd never see you again either," I replied pulling completely away and resting my forehead against hers.

Shauna let out a small laugh and wiped her face from the tears that were forming. "I went to Erudite."

"You what," I asked.

"It was horrible being without you. I broke my lease, packed up my stuff and went to be with you. I should have called. But I thought about surprising you and then on the drive back, my phone died because I had the GPS running the whole trip," she shook her head at the situation. Then she looked at me while biting her bottom lip. "I just wanted to be with you."

I kissed her forehead and smiled. "I wanted to be with you too. The second I arrived in Erudite, I knew that wasn't where my heart was. It was here, with you."

We both let out a nervous laugh before I pulled her back into my arms and pressed my lips against hers.

As we stumbled backwards towards the living room, I remembered that we had just moved the couch into storage until Uriah was able to set up a garage sale.

Shauna looked around realizing our predicament. "I would say let's go back to my place but I broke my lease. We've got nowhere to go."

"Then why don't you just stay with me," I took her hand in mine's and looked down into her eyes.

"You're serious?"

"Shauna, I called the job in Erudite and told them I couldn't' take it. I couldn't stay there. I just couldn't, not without you. And for some reason I think that my Grandma wouldn't mind me giving up a job for a chance at love."

Noticing the shocked expression on her face, I picked her up in my arms and headed towards the stairs as she let out another small laugh.

"Yes Shauna I said 'love' because I am in love with you," I said as I climbed the stairs. "I dumped you once and I won't ever be doing that again."

"Good," she kissed my cheek. "I won't let you. So we stay here," she said as we got to my room. "But what if someone wants to buy the house? What do we do then?"

I laid her down on the bed and was silently thankful Uriah didn't move out my bed yet. "Living here with you would be like a crazy dream come true. I had always hoped to keep this house in the family. Let me talk to my family and we'll figure it out in the morning."

"Live here," she asked.

"With me," I nodded.

"Okay," she smiled up at me. "Now, I think we have other things to talk about, don't we," she pulled my shirt off of me.

 **Shauna**

"We do," he replied before kissing my neck.

His lips trailed tiny light kisses down my chest and over my stomach as he slowly removed my clothing. "I love you Shauna," he whispered as he sucked on a piece of flesh on my inner thigh.

"I love you Zeke," I threw my head back.

"Say it again," he came to hover right above me.

"I love you," I pulled his face to mine.

"Mm," he groaned into the kiss as our tongues moved against one another's. "I love you," he grunted as he removed the rest of my clothing. "God I am so in love with you Shauna. I'll never leave you again," he sucked on my neck, "never."

Ana wasn't disappointed that we took the house off the market the next day. She believed that Zeke or his cousin had belonged there all along. So instead she had Eric get in touch with his workers and a couple other companies to get a good deal for Zeke to fix up the place. They redid the roof and some of the old cabinets in the kitchen. Lynn had shown up one day and apparently knew Edward's girlfriend.

"We were all in the Dauntless Children's Hospital together," Lynn said. "Of course we were in for different reasons. How have you been," she hugged Myra.

"Good. And you," she asked. "I can see that you kept your hair the same. I remember when Mars had cut it."

"She was the one who accidentally got gum stuck in it," Lynn laughed. "Either way, I like it short," she shrugged. "Its shoulder length now but I usually keep it like this or make it shorter."

Lynn and Myra had finished helping Edward and Eric with some minor things while Zeke and I sat down with Ana.

"The balance left on the mortgage is quite a lot for one person to handle," Ana began.

I cleared my throat, "I'll be here as well," my hand squeezed Zeke's.

"Excellent," Ana smiled.

We went over the finer details and Ana was able to find a good program for first time home buyers. Things were looking good. Zeke had gotten a job working for Eric's company. It was expanding quite well. Eric really knew how to manage people and his projects properly. Even Edward had offered Zeke a job but we had later found out that Zeke's cousin had taken it.

"Hey, Shauna," Zeke called from the down the hallway a month after we had decided to take the house off the market.

"In here," I called out.

My parents had moved some of my furniture in. They had all met Zeke and liked him right away. Even Hec had gotten along with him pretty well. Of course Hec had made some joke that he thought I would end up an old maid with the way I treated men. Zeke assured him and my parents that he definitely was worth me keeping him around long-term. His mother and I had spoken on the phone quite a few times weekly and there was talk about her lending us some money to reopen the bakery. Lynn wanted to run it and the more we thought about it, she was suited for the job.

"Hey you ready to head over to dinner?"

"Yes," I answered Zeke as he found me. It was time for me to meet one of his really close friends and his cousin. Yes I had been there for a whole month and had yet to see Zeke's cousin. "What if they don't like..."

"Enough of that, they'll love you," he replied and kissed my forehead.

The drive there had been twice as stressful. I wanted them to like me. I wanted them to like that I was going to be living with Zeke in his grandmother's house. This was one of his close friends and his cousin. They had memories there.

We pulled into the driveway and took a moment to just sit there. Zeke looked over at me and just opened his mouth when someone called him from the yard.

"Zeke," a man bellowed.

"That's Tobias," he squeezed my hand and then got out of the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter..._

 _"Zeke," a man bellowed._

 _"That's Tobias," he squeezed my hand and then got out of the car._

He knew that I was nervous about meeting his childhood best friend. This was a serious step. This was showing how permanent I had become in his life. This wasn't a summer fling anymore. Zeke had walked up towards the front where two men and a woman were waiting. One of the men which I could only assume was Tobias walked up to Zeke. He shook his hand and then gave him a quick hug and pat on the back.

"It's been forever. Where have you been hiding," he asked.

"Just things I had to take care of," he smiled and then looked at the other couple quickly. "Lauren," he nodded.

"Hi Zeke," she said softly. "I'm sorry that I never..."

"Its fine," he waved his hand. "You must be Peter," he held out his hand for the second guy standing there.

I ran my hands over my dress nervously. That Lauren girl was pretty and I had hoped that she wasn't the friend turned girlfriend turned friend again that Zeke had told me about earlier. Zeke said that she would be here and that I didn't need to worry about it or about her. They were friends. And while they were dating, he didn't treat her like a girlfriend. He had his heart broken once and after that he didn't really think about anything serious. I remember he said that he majored in heartbreaking while in College when we first met. Then just recently he told me that the first heart he broke was his best friend's.

At the moment I did not feel insecure about being around her. She was married after all. I just didn't think that she would be that pretty. And although something told me that she wanted to hug Zeke and forgive him, because they were friends after all, she wasn't going to because deep down inside I wouldn't have forgiven someone if they had flirted with other girls both behind and in front of me.

"Shauna," Zeke called me as I hurried over and stood at his side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tightly to him. His eyes stared into mine and I saw all the loving care that I needed to reassure me that this time around he was serious; he was as they say 'hook, line and sinker'. "This is my girlfriend, Shauna. Shauna," he finally turned back to his friends. "This is Lauren and her husband Peter."

"It's nice to meet you Shauna," she smiled and nodded. Peter held out his hand.

"They're also step brother and step sister," Tobias mentioned just as I took Peter's hand.

The smile on Lauren's face turned into a scowl. "I would expect that sort of thing from Zeke or Uriah but not from you, Tobias."

He only shrugged and then turned to face me. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Uriah has said a lot of things about you."

"Uriah," I questioned.

"He said that you're the reason why my best friend," Tobias patted Zeke on the shoulder, "decided to move back to Dauntless. You are the first serious girlfriend he's had since high school."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Lauren looked the other way only to have Peter wrap his arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead. If the timing was right from Zeke's explanation then what Tobias had said definitely hurt her. She should have been the last serious girlfriend that he had but it was obvious that Zeke, after being heartbroken himself, couldn't take any girl seriously. That is until me.

I couldn't feel any dislike towards Lauren. I couldn't feel awkward about her and Zeke remaining friends after not dating. It was clear that the guys definitely treated her like she was one of them. But she wasn't. She was a woman too. And something told me that she and I could become friends, woman to woman.

"You helped him with the house when he didn't have anyone else. You were there even when you knew he was going back to Erudite. It takes a strong and brave woman to stand by Ezekiel Pedrad," Tobias continued. "Trust me many girls tried and failed. He's just that much of a punk."

"Hey," Zeke pushed him away only to have Tobias and Lauren chuckle.

"But I'm glad that he found you."

"I'm glad he found me too," I added.

"Well, why don't we go into the back? Tris is probably going crazy trying to keep Uriah entertained."

We had started walking towards the back but not before I stopped and took a step away from Zeke. "Is it okay if I talk to Lauren first?"

 **Zeke**

I didn't want to leave the two of them there but something told me that Lauren also wanted that talk. I agreed giving Shauna a quick kiss and looked to see Peter doing the same with Lauren.

"I love her, you know," Peter said as the girls went back to the front yard.

Tobias went to sit down on a bench on the side of his house as Peter and I faced one another. I could see the tension that was filling the air. I knew what he wanted. If I had ever met any of the guys who had done Shauna wrong, I would punch them first and then thank them for ruining their chance with her so that I was able to be with her.

"Lauren was like one of the boys," I started.

"Are you kidding me," Peter's voice raised. "That's your excuse for..."

"It's not excuse but at least give me a few minutes to explain it to you. I'm a guy, you're a guy. I heard from Uriah that you had gotten around too back in the day so you can relate. Like I said Lauren had been friends with us since we were young. She played just as hard as any of us. She bested Eric a few times in pushups. She could outrun Tobias. She even was a better free-thrower than me. To me she was more of my friend than she was girlfriend material. I had gotten my heart broken. I wasn't looking for anything serious. I should have made Lauren aware of that but I didn't. I thought that it would just be fun," I said.

"She's always played it by the rules. You should have known that she would take it seriously."

"I should have but I didn't. We were nineteen," I shook my head. "And I was incredibly stupid Peter. I'm not going to lie and say that it was terrible. In truth, Lauren is a great girl. She's responsible, smart, honest and completely loyal to those who she keeps in her close circle. But I wasn't the one for her and she wasn't the one for me. She needed someone to take her seriously, to make her important, and to make her a priority. And to be honest, I was looking forward to meeting you for a while because I wanted to thank you for being that person for her. I screwed up and I'll admit that. But I'm glad that after all that time she was able to find someone, to find you."

Peter nodded and then looked like he was trying to find something to say.

"I know she said that you all are her friends," he said after some time. "But if you all ever take her feelings for granted and treat her like she's just ordinary then..."

"You have our permission to do whatever it is that you see fit. I understand now," I said as I looked up to see Shauna and Lauren walking towards us with light smiles on their faces. It seemed that they had found a common ground. "I found someone that if anyone had hurt her, I'd hurt them too."

Peter had looked like he wanted to say something but both of us remained quiet when we heard the girls' laughter approaching from the front of the house.

"Seriously, Zeke told you that?"

"Yup, we were in that bar with all the bras and panties hanging up on top," Shauna replied.

"You hit on her at the Pit," asked Tobias with a grin on his face. "Dude, how old are you?"

"Sounds like something Zeke would do," Lauren shook her head. "I'm glad you took that risk with him," she said as their conversation turned serious. "And thank you for acknowledging my feelings. I just," her voice got quiet and Peter glared at me. "I just wanted to feel important, like my concerns were recognized. The guys always brushed me aside. I just blended in with them."

"Well," Shauna placed her arm around Lauren's shoulders. "As I said, I'm here now. I've kept Zeke in line," she said proudly as the two of them laughed along with a chuckling Tobias.

"Can't catch a break can you," he teased.

"Have you met Eric's girlfriend yet," Shauna asked Lauren and it almost looked like a girls versus guys event was about to happen. I wasn't prepared for it. Most of our dinners didn't have girlfriends. The only time a girlfriend was present was because she was friends with Tris. And half the time we didn't get along with them. There was Susan who eventually had bonded with Lauren. Then there was Christina and there was no way anything between her and Eric, her or Uriah, or I and she were going to happen. Now it seemed that Shauna was here along with Eric's girlfriend and now even Edward's girlfriend.

"This just got real," I shook my head.

"It's all part of growing up, Pedrad," Tobias patted my back. "Now that you've met Lauren, I should take you inside to meet my wife," he turned to Shauna who smiled and walked in attached to Lauren's side.

I had just got a hug from Tris when she pushed me aside and threw herself at Shauna and then Lauren.

"Thank goodness, you two are here," she exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you Shauna, I'm Tris," she smiled the only her petite blond ass could. Of course it was the smile that made Tobias get all mushy and even Peter seemed to turn red at the sight. "I'm so glad that someone finally made Zeke grow-up. He was such a pain sometimes, right Lauren?"

"Sometimes," Lauren said which the three of them started to laugh about.

I was going to get roasted tonight by my best friends. Shauna seemed to take everything in stride which I was glad for. I didn't want them to come off as overbearing, asking her all sorts of questions. But I should have known better. These were my friends. They were going to make fun of me and a lot of it was all good-nature fun. Shauna seemed to get along great with Lauren, which of course was another plus. I shook my head and took a beer that Tobias had offered. He then whispered something in Tris' ear that made her smile disappear.

"Oh," she rolled her eyes. "That's right. I left my brother and his new girlfriend outside. Come on," she pulled Peter's arm. "I know you're dying to see Caleb again."

 **Shauna**

Lauren and I had just followed Tris and Peter out onto the back deck. Tris and Tobias had a lovely home. It was big, not really the same size as Zeke's grandmother's house but it was still large for just two people. Just as Tris turned to us, I noticed right away the dark brown hair on the girl standing out in a pencil skirt and button blouse. She was definitely not dressed for a BBQ. And only one person I knew would dress like that.

"Cara, what are you doing here?"

Before Tris could respond, Cara shot up out of the chair and walked over to hug me.

"This is Caleb's sister's house," she replied as though it was obvious. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't long until her eyes turned to Zeke and then back at me. "Oh my God, is this your mystery dude?"

"Mystery dude," Zeke turned to me lifting an eyebrow.

"Zeke this is my friend, Cara," I pointed to her. "You know the one who was trying to set me up with," I paused and looked over at Caleb, "with her boyfriend's friend."

Cara looked confused for a moment and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god, by any chance is your boyfriend's friend named Uriah?"

"Yes, what's so funny," Cara asked as this time Zeke started to laugh as well.

It was then that someone who looked similar to Zeke stood up from next to Caleb and introduced himself as Zeke's cousin, Uriah who Cara was trying to set up with me. For someone who was really smart, Cara still didn't understand it at first even after everyone else had started laughing at the idea of me dating Zeke but being set up to date Uriah. It was an awkward and hilarious moment all around.

Uriah and Caleb had begun talking about the bakery and the house. Uriah was glad that it was staying in the family and when I invited him to come back and stay with us, he told me that it was fine.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Zeke," Uriah smiled. "It's time I figured things out on my own. Zeke and I always relied on our dads. After they passed it was our grandma who catered to our needs. Being back here without them I realized that I needed to do this on my own. I need to make the world my own."

"That's a good plan," I smiled.

"By the way, I heard that your sister is going to be taking over the bakery," he nudged me.

We had started talking about other things as beers were passed around again between the guys. Tris said that she was going to go into the house to make Margaritas. Cara decided to join her, of course at Caleb's urging. I was told that Cara had never liked Tris for some reason. But she was going out now with Tris' brother and from the close relationship that Caleb and Tris obviously had, Cara would have to get used to being around Tris as well.

"I can't believe you're going out with Will's sister," said Uriah as Peter choked on his beer.

"Wait a minute, that is Will's sister," Zeke chuckled.

"Yup that is," Tobias nodded and turned to Caleb. "I'm guessing Will doesn't know yet."

"What don't I know?"

We all turned to see another one of Zeke and Tobias' friends standing there. "Your sister is here," Tobias smiled.

"My sister," the guy asked. I could only assume that was the Will that everyone was talking about. "I want to introduce you to them," he told the girl taking her hand and leading her inside where I heard a few gasps and laughs. Lauren looked at me and the both of us shook our heads.

Not too long after he had left, Edward and Eric walked through.

"Where's Ana," I asked Eric as he hugged me and then went to hug Lauren.

"She's inside, talking to Tris about her irritating sister in law," Eric replied shaking his head.

"Shauna and I met Matthew Carmichael and his father David," Zeke added. "They're not so bad."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tobias shiver as if he was disgusted.

Myra had just walked out when Edward had finished greeting everyone. "Oh hey, you all remember Myra, right," he asked as she hugged everyone. "I hope you don't mind, Myra and I brought along a guest. This is Myra's friend, Marlene," Edward stated as he moved to show a drop dead gorgeous blonde behind them. She smiled sweetly before her eyes turned to look at one of the guys. "Marlene, this is..."

Edward started but there was no way to finish, especially not after the shriek she let out.

"URIAH!"

Uriah was already staring at her. The Marlene girl's smile dropped as she looked away. Quickly Uriah walked over to her. Obviously Zeke's cousin had already known her and she had known him.

"Mar..." Uriah started only to get stopped when a loud smack rang out in the group. I gasped along with Ana and Lauren. Uriah held the left side of his face that was reddened with a slap from Marlene.

"How dare you," she shouted. "You're here in Dauntless. How long have you been here and you don't even tell me?"

"Marlene, I..."

Marlene pushed him away only to have Myra walk over and try to calm her. "Mars, I don't get it. What's going on?"

"I can't believe you bought me here," she yelled at her.

"Just tell me what's going…

"No," she turned away from her friend.

"Do you know what is going on," I asked Zeke.

"I think this is the nurse," he replied.

"Pediatrician," Lauren shot back.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"You were here in Dauntless and you didn't tell me," Marlene started to cry.

"Yup, definitely the pediatrician," Lauren added. "This is apparently Uriah's first and only love," she informed me.

Without warning, Uriah wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "How dare you," she tried to push but failed. "How dare you," she cuddled into him. "I hate you so much Uriah Pedrad," her head rest against his chest. "I hate you," her voice was broken and she began crying.

"I know," he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on in my backyard," Tris stood there with her hand on her hip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shauna**

 _From previous chapter..._

 _"I hate you so much Uriah Pedrad," her head rest against his chest. "I hate you," her voice was broken and she began crying._

 _"I know," he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead._

 _"Can someone please tell me what is going on in my backyard," Tris stood there with her hand on her hip._

"The pediatrician," Lauren answered next to me.

"The pediatrician," Tris questioned in shock. "Wow, I'm impressed Uriah. She's gorgeous."

"Hey," Uriah said as everyone laughed including the girl in his arms.

She turned to look up at him and smiled.

"Hey," he said softer.

"Hey," she replied.

"I've been a jerk and understand if you'd want nothing to do with me. I should have never made that stupid bet with you about breaking your heart," Uriah began.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed. "You made a bet to break her heart?"

"He made a bet to find me someone who wouldn't," the girl answered.

"Instead I became the one who did," he supplied. "I should have just stayed in Dauntless Marlene. I should have just stayed with you but my mom needed me and..."

"I should have gone with you when you asked me to. I just started working at the hospital and," tears ran down her face.

"We all know the story," Zeke whispered to me.

He began to tell me how Uriah had become friends with her in high school. She went to an all-girl's school so they had never met her. The entire time, Uriah insisted that they were friends. Apparently they were so much more and after Uriah's dad passed away, his mother was the first to move away. Uriah never told the girl that he loved her and when she told me that she wouldn't move with him, he took that as confirmation that she didn't love him. Uriah had been pining for her ever since.

"I get why Cara kept saying he needed some cheering up," I added. "In a way, it sort of reminds me of you and me."

"It does," Zeke leaned down to kiss me just as his cousin and the girl began kissing too.

After things had settled down and a couple other people had arrived, including my sister, Tris stated that it was time to eat.

"Now that everyone is here," Tobias began as he called for Tris to stand by his. "Perhaps Zeke can do the honors of saying grace." I grabbed Zeke's hand and he nodded to Tobias. "But before we do that, I have a couple announcements to make. Well, Will actually has the first one," he held up his beer to Will.

Will wrapped his arm around his girlfriend pulling her close. I still remember Zeke teasing her when Will had come over with Edward to help out with something at the house.

"I've decided to sell my store," he said with a smile and half of the guys there looked confused.

"You've been working on that store since College," Eric stated.

"Yeah dude, I thought you'd pass that store down to your grandchildren with all the work you put into it," Edward added.

"Before you run away with accusations, I will rephrase my statement. I've decided to sell half of my shares of the store to Lynn," Will changed his statement.

"To Lynn," asked Uriah turning to look at her.

"And I sold half of the bakery to Will," Lynn replied.

"Wait, why didn't I know about this," I questioned her.

"You told me how much that bakery means to Zeke and his cousin but Shauna," my sister started, "I think you forgot that it means a lot to everyone. So while we were fixing up the house, Will and I started talking about turning the bakery into a diner."

"What," half the people there proclaimed.

"Will," Eric began.

"Grandma Ruth took us all in and I didn't want her memory to die," Will answered. "Molly will move her store to my location and I will move to hers which is right next to the bakery. We already got approval from the property management to do the switch," he said motioning to Tris.

"Is this why you needed that t56 form," Caleb asked Tris who nodded in response.

"I don't know if I'm okay with you giving up the Inspirational Eye like that," Cara shook her head.

I knew where she was coming from. I heard her talk about her brother's store and how proud he was of it. So she must have been upset.

"Have you seen Molly's store? She can barely keep it running. Half her inventory is already in mine. I just needed a manager to oversee it," Will replied.

"I don't know if I'm okay with that," Christina told him.

"Why do you think Lynn is a partner? She'll deal with Molly," Will said and kissed her forehead. "I knew how you'd feel about that and took that into consideration already. It is one of the beauties of having a business partner. And not to mention, I would need a contractor to help break down the wall. Now if only I knew someone," he glanced at Eric.

"I did just hire new crew members," Eric looked at Zeke.

"Turning my grandmother's bakery into a diner, I never would have thought about it nor had the resources to..."

"Like I said earlier, Grandma Ruth was a part of all our lives," Will interjected. "Don't worry about resources. We got a good deal from Tris and her father regarding the property switch. And with Lynn helping to manage the workers, I'm on the financial side, Christina can still do marketing and Eric will assist with modifications and repairs. Let us do this for you and Uriah, for Grandma Ruth."

"I don't know what to say," Zeke smiled.

"I say 'yes' and thank you. I really appreciate it," Uriah grinned as well.

"Consider it our gift to you both for getting the house," Lynn held up her beer to me.

"Here, here," added Will as a few of them drank.

"Wait," Tris began and I put my margarita back down. "The announcements aren't done."

"That's right," Tobias began. "I think the next person is Eric."

Eric stood up from his chair and pulled Ana to him. "I wanted to let you all know before it ends up in the papers."

"You're getting arrested again," Uriah said which made half the group chuckle.

"I wouldn't be so sarcastic Pedrad," Eric told him. "I know where your apartment is," he smirked as everyone began to laugh. Uriah paled for a bit until Marlene kissed his cheek.

"He's joking," Ana said giving Eric a look.

Eric cleared his throat. "Well my mom is already calling people. That is how Tris and Tobias found out. As you all know I've had a lot of bad things happen in my life and recently I met a very special person who helped me get through all those bad things. In fact she brought a whole lot of good into my life and I didn't want to go through another day unless I had her with me so," he pulled Ana in the front of him and took her hand to lift it.

"Eric and I are engaged," Ana smiled as almost every girl, myself included cheered for them.

 **Zeke**

"No way," I yelled. "Congratulations," I shook his hand.

Eric had already been bombarded by Edward and Will first with their congratulations. Will had actually looked like he was about to cry tears of joy and I was hoping that he would hold it back. Something told me that Tobias was proud of our friend since high school even though he didn't join in the congratulations. Then again, Eric did say that Tris and Tobias already knew.

"She is definitely a keeper if she's making you commit," Lauren teased as she hugged him. "Don't mess this one up Eric. She is a really sweet girl."

"I know she is," he said giving her a squeeze before shaking Tobias' hand and giving him a quick hug too.

We knew what Eric had gone through, even after he distanced himself from us when he got in trouble in College. But this was a different Eric, an Eric who grew up and was moving on with his life.

"To Eric," I raised my bottle.

"Wait, wait, wait," Tris began again moving from Ana and the rest of the girls to come over by Tobias. "There's still one last announcement."

"God, I don't know if I can take anymore," Uriah teased as Tris stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright, who is it this time," I asked looking around.

"It's us," Tris answered as Tobias tucked her into his side.

"In six months there's going to be a little Eaton joining the group. Tris and I are having a baby," Tobias said as Tris pulled out a framed ultrasound making the girls go wild again.

"No wonder you're the one making the drinks tonight," we heard Myra shout among the chorus of congratulations and cheers.

"So Mom and Dad already know," Tris' brother asked releasing her from the hug.

"We told them after Mom asked us if it was true that Eric was engaged," she answered.

"Mothers," Tobias shook his head. "Your mother called mine and of course..."

"News spread," Eric nodded. "Well, this certainly is a wonderful night. Will is expanding the bakery, turning it into a diner."

"It'll be a good investment with a good business partner," he held up his beer to Lynn.

"And our man Eric is engaged," Uriah pretended to cry. "I never thought this day would come."

"You and me both," Christina muttered as Eric growled. Ana pushed him slightly back and kissed his cheek, causing him to kiss her back.

"Tobias is expecting his first child," Lauren stated.

"Who would have thought he'd be the first one to become a father," teased Uriah.

"You're going to make an excellent father," I told him. "You have a wonderful wife who is going to be an equally wonderful mother."

"Yes, Tris will do an awesome job," Peter said. "I wish the both of you good luck."

"Does anyone else want to add in something," asked Tobias.

"I don't know if I can top that," Edward began, "but I decided to go back to College." Myra walked over and hugged him. "Liberal Arts are fine and all but I know I'm capable of much more and I think that I might go back into medicine."

"Like your father," asked Eric.

"Something like that," he shrugged.

"Well it's never too late and I think you're smart enough to do it," Tris said.

"He's more than smart, he's brilliant," Myra said causing the two of them to kiss.

"Oh God," Uriah groaned.

"I think we can add in that Marlene and Uriah are now dating," I shoved him.

"I took a page out of your book. Although, I should have done it sooner," Uriah smiled down at Marlene.

"To Edward too," Will said.

"Wait," Tris said.

"Again," Uriah asked causing the group to laugh.

"Lauren," she looked at Lauren and smiled. "Happy Anniversary." From the gasps that went around the group, you could tell that no one really knew or remembered. "I always knew that Peter would find someone who would love him and that he loved back. And I have to give you props because not many women would do it." A few people laughed. "But you did and I'm glad that he found you. I'm glad that you found him. To your first Anniversary and to the rest that is yet to come," Tris smiled.

"Thank you Tris," Lauren said.

"To Lauren and Peter too," Shauna chimed in.

 **Shauna**

"And to you and Zeke, for settling down in Grandma Ruth's house," Tobias nodded to me.

"Yes, thank you for keeping that in the family," Uriah said in a serious tone. "Thank you for sticking by Zeke when he needed it."

"I guess there's a lot for us to be thankful for tonight," I added in as Zeke took my hand in his.

"There is and with that thought, let us pray," Zeke stated.

Lauren took my other hand and on the side of her was Peter. We all formed a circle and a small happy silent moment fell on the group before Zeke cleared his throat and began to offer up his pray, blessing the food, the new business adventures, the new educational opportunities, the new relationships, the new engagements, marriages and families that were forming.

That night it seemed that Tris was prepared. She baked a small cake for each little announcement. One was for Edward, wishing him good luck in school. One was for Lauren and Peter to wish them a Happy Anniversary. One was for Cara's birthday. It was kind of early but Tris hoped that the two of them would become friends now that Cara was dating her brother. One was for Eric and Ana's engagement. One was for Will and Lynn and the new Grandma Ruth's diner. One was for me and Zeke getting ownership of his grandmother's house. One was for Uriah's new apartment.

"You truly are an amazing person Tris," I told her as all of us girls went into the house. "You did all of that for us and we didn't get you a cake."

"Oh that's okay, besides with the pregnancy one day I like strawberry and the next I can't even stand the smell of it so," she shrugged, "it was for all of you. I wanted to do it and so did Tobias. He's really giving and caring that way," she smiled softly while placing a hand on her small stomach.

"I bet he was scared at first," Lauren offered.

"He was," Tris confirmed. "You know how his father is. He's not the most affectionate or loving person. He loved Tobias but he was always strict with him. There weren't many hugs or praise given when Tobias did something good. There's little acknowledgement of feelings in that house. Everything is about business and reputation. Nothing really is about family and he, he worries."

"He won't be like that," Lauren added.

"I've told him that since day one," Tris nodded. "I have faith in him and he knows that."

"What are you hoping for," I asked.

"A girl," she smiled.

"There really are too many men out there in the world," Lynn said causing me to hit her shoulder. "What, there are."

"So you and Uriah, huh," Tris said to Marlene.

Marlene delved into the story but from her perspective. Just like how Uriah's mom needed him, Marlene's mom needed her too. She couldn't leave her mother and younger siblings. Of course when her mother found out about Uriah, she told Marlene to go with him and things would be okay. But when Marlene went to find him he had already left without so much as a word as to how to reach him. She tried to get over him but she couldn't.

"I dated a lot of guys," Marlene said.

"A whole lot," Myra added as the two smiled at one another.

"I wanted to find another Uriah but there's only one," she said looking at the window.

"He really is a punk, I don't understand how you like him so much," Christina said twirling her straw in her drink.

"They're all punks according to you," teased Tris.

"They are and you," Christina pointed to Lauren. "Peter Hayes, really?"

"Hey that's my husband and my step brother you're talking about," she said as everyone laughed.

"And then you," Christina motioned to Ana. "You go and get engaged to Eric 'jailbird lowlife' Coulter!"

"Inside that hard exterior is a heart of gold and a great guy," Ana smiled. "I'm not running away from this one."

"What do you mean," I asked.

Ana smiled and began to tell how she was known among the other socialite daughters as being a runaway bride. We all continued to tell stories of our childhood, our jobs or the men that we were with. I could honestly see myself hanging out with all these girls. Cara looked like he was trying her best to be civil with Tris. When Cara pulled me to the side along with Ana and Christina, I was shocked by what she said.

"Really," Christina clapped happily.

"Sh," Cara shushed her. "You're her friend and you know what she likes and who her other friends are so if you can help with the invites and decorations."

"Of course," Christina smiled. "I already have plans."

"And I can get the place," Ana chimed in. "My sister in law would die if she found out that one of their hotels were hosting Tris' baby shower," she smiled. "I can picture the fit she's going to throw now. I'll have them book a suite for us to stay in also. It'll be a fabulous weekend for the mother to be. And an awesome time for me to rub it in Nita's face," Ana grinned thinking about it.

"Tris is going to like that too," Christina took a sip of her drink.

"That's what I was counting on," Cara told her.

"And what do you want me to do," I asked her.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing," she grabbed my hands. "I am in love with Caleb Prior, Shauna. And I want his family to love me. I know that I was cruel to Tris when her and Will were friends. I know that I can be a bitch sometimes, even to Will and his friends. But I love him too and I just don't know how to..."

"They know you love them, Cara. Yes you can be a little overbearing sometimes but you got this. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

It came time for everyone to start saying goodbye. We had stayed until almost three in the morning. The guys were catching up also and still offering their congratulations to one another. I watched from the window when it was only Tris, Ana, Myra, Christina and me. Cara and Lynn had left a while ago. Lauren and Peter had been the next to leave after she received a call from her mother asking to return some sort of book that Peter and Lauren borrowed. Marlene and Uriah went to talk about their reunion and how they were about to proceed in their relationship.

"You ready," Zeke came in to get in along with Eric who asked Ana if she was ready to go too.

"Yes," I told Zeke. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
